Le Mariage
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque toute l'équipe se retrouve invitée au mariage de Jane, la sœur de Riza ? Je vous laisse le découvrir. Rencontres, balades à cheval et préparatifs de dernière minute au programme !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Le mariage**

**Genre: Romance et Famille**

**Rating: Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Que se passe-t-il lorsque toute l'équipe se retrouve invitée au mariage de Jane, la sœur de Riza ? Je vous laisse le découvrir. Rencontres, balades à cheval et préparatifs de dernière minute au programme ! **

**Disclamer: Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler: Aucun **

**Note : Encore une fois, je change certaines choses dont la famille de Riza. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil filtrait à peine par les volets clos lorsque Riza ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'étira comme un chat, de bonne humeur, et se leva, un sourire béat sur le visage. La jeune femme repoussa les volets et profita de la douce chaleur qui régnait déjà.

C'était le début de l'été, mais elle s'y voyait déjà. Elle, attendant à la gare la voiture de son père -ou la jument peut-être- lui arrivant avec son sempiternel sourire. Les balades en forêt, les galops sur la plage, les soirées de rigolade. Oui, cet été serait sensationnel.

Néanmoins, elle en avait encore pour une semaine. Une petite semaine de boulot et après, elle était libre. Bon, elle sentait déjà le nombre de bêtises que sa chère équipe allait effectuer pendant son absence, mais cette frustration n'était rien comparée à la joie immense qu'allait lui procurer ses vacances. Le seul petit hic qu'elle osait, depuis peu s'avouer, serait l'absence de son Colonel. Elle y avait réfléchi en long, en large et en travers, mais le problème restait toujours le même. Il lui manquait, tous les jours, toutes les minutes. Elle souffrait de ne pas être avec lui. Son cœur et son corps réclamaient le Colonel Roy Mustang. Non, en fait ils réclamaient Roy tout simplement et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

Secouant la tête dans l'espoir d'effacer ses pensées. Riza referma la fenêtre et gagna le salon. Elle dût subir une attaque de petit chien joyeux, repousser ses nombreuses léchouilles et vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas dormi un jour de trop pour prodiguer autant de bonheur à Black Hayate.

La jeune femme se prépara tranquillement et sortit son fidèle compagnon, profitant avec plaisir de ces moments de simplicité. Puis, elle se changea et partit au Quartier Général.

* * *

Elle s'ennuyait, des dossiers, des dossiers et encore des dossiers. Néanmoins, ils avaient l'amabilité d'appeler ça Rapports d'enquête, Interrogatoire n°... ou encore Demande de Mandat de perquisition. Ça ne changeait rien puisqu'ils appartenaient tous à la même enquête et que par conséquent, étaient classés ensemble.

Pourtant, chacun nouveau dossier devait être analysé, corrigé et rangé, ce qui était ennuyant à mourir en somme. Normalement, c'était elle qui essayait de convaincre les autres de travailler, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne comptait plus ses soupirs. D'ailleurs, le reste de l'équipe lui lançait par moment des regards inquiets. Elle leur répondait par des regards stricts leur indiquant clairement qu'ils avaient plus qu'intérêt à se remettre au boulot. Aussitôt, ils plongeaient leur nez dans les tas de papiers s'amoncelant sur les bureaux. Riza faisait de même, mais son esprit était plus loin.

Le Colonel était en réunion depuis le début de l'après midi et comme elle n'était pas d'une grande importance, très peu de personnes y avaient été conviées. Il s'agissait de la mise au point du mois, l'avancement des dossiers... C'était barbant, mais finalement plus intéressant que cet incessable tri. Riza avait l'impression que leurs supérieurs adoraient tout classer puis réouvrir quelques mois plus tard lesdits dossiers. Elle lâcha un énième soupire et se leva brusquement. Les autres sursautèrent et la virent se rendre résolue vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit d'un geste vif et se pencha à l'extérieur, comme étouffant.

"Je propose une pause, on en a besoin", déclara la jeune femme en se tournant vers eux.

Havoc soupira de soulagement, levant les bras au ciel pour s'étirer. Falman lâcha d'un coup son stylo et ferma les yeux tandis que Breda sautait sur ses pieds.

Les autres gagnèrent la salle de pause, reprenant avec entrain leur conversation du matin, à savoir, la petite amie d'Havoc, la même depuis plus d'un mois ! Celui-ci se laissait questionner tandis que la porte se refermait, empêchant Riza de suivre la suite de leur discussion. Elle resta un moment, accoudée à la fenêtre, rêvassant.

Le temps était magnifique et malgré la chaleur, un vent tiède venait lui caresser le visage. Elle eut presque envie de détacher ses cheveux, de mettre un short et d'aller se promener en ville. Oui, elle ferait ça ce soir, ça lui donnerait un avant goût de vacances. Elle irait avec Black Hayate, le petit chien serait content. Elle sourit doucement et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Cet été, elle se baignerait dans la source non loin de la maison de ses parents, avec le reste de sa famille. Ils seraient tous là étant donné que sa sœur se mariait le week-end prochain. Elle sentait l'excitation la gagner et l'impatience grandir. Bien sûr, elle devrait subir les séances d'habillage de sa sœur, elle était demoiselle d'honneur et avec Jane, rien n'était laissé au hasard. Elle allait devoir essayer des dizaines et des dizaines de tenues, mais elle s'en préoccupait à peine. Quand elle rentrait chez elle, elle se sentait totalement différente du Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. S'en était presque effrayant.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye ?" appela soudainement une voix.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta brusquement et porta une main à son arme, mais elle avait déjà reconnu ladite voix.

"Oui, mon Colonel ? interrogea-t-elle en se retournant, dans un salut militaire.

- Rompez", ordonna le Colonel, les yeux brillants de malice.

Il était rare de la voir si humaine. L'instant d'avant, son visage était illuminé d'un franc sourire. Il en restait surpris. À quoi pensait-elle ? Il aurait tellement voulu le savoir.

"Où sont les autres ? questionna le Flamme Alchemist.

- Je me suis permise de leur accorder une pause, mon Colonel, expliqua la jeune femme de sa voix dure et froide de Lieutenant.

- Bien", acquiesça Roy Mustang.

Il se pencha à la fenêtre, les mains dans son dos et Riza s'éloigna de quelques pas.

"Je vais les chercher, mon Colonel, informa-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Non, la retint la jeune homme. Il fait beau, dites leur qu'ils ont leur après-midi, après tout, nous sommes dimanche. Il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, sourit-il tandis qu'elle restait hésitante et surprise au milieu de la pièce.

- Comme vous le voulez, lâcha finalement la jeune femme en se disant qu'après tout, il n'y avait aucun dossier urgent à traiter.

- Vous mangez avec moi ce soir ?" demanda soudainement Roy alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

Elle émit un son, qu'il comprit comme un acquiescement et sortit. Riza referma la porte, doucement et s'appuya dessus, les joues rougies. Pourquoi l'avait-il invité ? Elle pensait plutôt qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec une de ces conquêtes. Confuse, elle rejoignit la salle de pause.

"Nous avez notre après-midi, Messieurs", déclara-t-elle et devant leur air d'enfants le matin de Noël, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle les laissa à leur joie et se décida à retourner à son bureau prendre ses affaires.

"Tout va bien Riza ? interrogea Jean Havoc en la rattrapant. Tu as l'air ailleurs.

- Oui, tout va bien Jean", répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire réconfortant.

Il lui sourit à son tour et ne pût s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sonore sur sa joue. S'ils semblaient juste être des collègues de travail, il n'en était rien, ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et avaient beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre. Jean récupéra ses affaires et partit tandis que Riza finissait de classer quelques dossiers, attendant son supérieur. Il la rejoignit, récupéra sa veste et lui proposa de venir passer la prendre à 19 heures. Elle approuva sans un mot et sortit, lui souhaitant une bonne après-midi.

La jeune femme fila à son appartement, jeta son uniforme sur son lit et enfila une petite robe blanche, elle détacha ses cheveux, prit ses lunettes de soleil, son chapeau de paille et sortit, Black Hayate sur les talons. Elle attrapa le premier bus et se rendit au village proche de Central. Là bas, les voitures étaient plus rares, les gens plus proches. Central était une ville qu'elle aimait beaucoup, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait envie de nature. Elle prit un sentier et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Elle venait souvent ici lorsqu'elle voulait du calme, une impression de vacances. Black Hayate était ravi. Riza le libéra et le suivit en riant. Ils débouchèrent sur un petit bassin où la jeune femme abandonna sa robe. Elle se jeta dans le bassin et Black Hayate hésita un moment avant de la rejoindre. Ils nagèrent un long moment et ce n'est que lorsque le soleil se fit moins fort qu'elle sortit de l'eau. Elle s'étendit sur l'herbe tendre et s'endormit, Black Hayate roulé en boule à ses côtés.

Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait toujours aussi chaud, mais elle devina qu'il devait être tard. Riza se leva d'un bond, enfila sa robe et se précipita sur le sentier. Elle rebroussa chemin, faillit manquer l'intersection menant au village et atteignit l'arrêt de bus. Elle crut mourir en regardant l'heure de passage du prochain bus. Elle avait une heure devant elle. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait pile à 19 heures.

Reprenant son souffle, elle avisa le reste de la rue et se dirigea vers un café. Riza s'installa au bar et commanda un verre de jus d'orange. Elle le sirota tranquillement, écoutant le barman avec plus ou moins d'attention. Elle le connaissait un peu, se retrouvant assez souvent dans une situation similaire, et prenait plaisir à suivre les péripéties si calmes de sa vie. Elle le quitta en apercevant le bus et le héla, Black Hayate sur les talons.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le stress, Riza jetant un œil particulièrement attentif sur la pendule du bus. Elle arriva au centre ville à 19 heures. Sautant presque littéralement du bus, elle s'élança et gagna la rue perpendiculaire à la sienne. Malheureusement, son appartement se trouvait bien loin du centre, la rue étant une des plus longues de Central.

Ce n'est qu'après un quart d'heure de course qu'elle arriva en vue de son appartement. Elle remarqua bien Roy, sur le seuil, l'attendant certainement, mais ce qui retient son attention fut un autre homme. Il était blond, la peau clair, de grande carrure, un sourire ravageur sur son visage. Elle le reconnut aussitôt. Un sourire naquit sur son visage alors qu'elle ralentissait. Elle laissa passer une voiture et Roy l'apercut. Il s'avança et voyant Black Hayate le dépasser, se tourna pour suivre le chien du regard. Celui-ci alla directement faire la fête au jeune homme. Roy à ce moment, sentit un vent le frôler, et une cascade de boucles blondes le dépasser. Riza se jeta littéralement dans les bras de l'inconnu. Il éclata d'un rire sonore et la souleva dans ses bras avec facilité. Il la fit tournoyer dans les airs et la ramena contre lui. Après une étreinte, il la posa sur le sol et lui donna deux baisers, un sur chaque joue.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit la jeune femme, ravie.

- Je viens t'embêter.

- Bien sûr, Jane va bien ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Stressée", répondit-il simplement.

Riza approuva. Puis elle sembla se rendre compte de la présence de Roy et se tourna brusquement vers lui.

"William, voici mon Col... le Colonel Roy Mustang", se reprit-elle soudainement.

Elle rougit même pour la plus grande surprise du Colonel en question.

Il crut un instant qu'elle allait l'appeler "mon Colonel". Certes elle le faisait oui, mais dans un autre contexte. Ici le présenter comme étant son Colonel, le sien, à elle. L'idée ne lui déplairait pas, loin de là. Depuis le temps qu'il l'aimait. Il devait suite à ce presque lapsus se retenir de sourire.

"Colonel, voici mon frère, William Hawkeye", déclara-t-elle précipitamment, plus rouge encore.

Ce fut William qui s'avança vivement et serra la main tendue de Roy. Il semblait le défier du regard et cela troubla le Colonel. Il eut l'impression que le frère du Lieutenant le connaissait déjà. Peut être, Riza avait-elle parlé de lui à sa famille ? Cette idée lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle pouvait paraître froide et tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle n'était pas insensible, loin de là. L'espoir le portait.

De plus, tout le monde depuis les premiers jours s'interrogeait sur leur relation. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était ambiguë et pour cause, lui, l'aimait comme un pauvre fou depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Il l'aimait, et la détestait de rester auprès de lui alors qu'elle aurait pût vivre heureuse sans toutes ces horreurs, fonder une famille. Lui aurait dépéri. Il serait mort loin d'elle. Mais elle était restée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous ces sacrifices ? Pour le peuple, le bien commun ou pour lui ? Les deux peut-être. Il revint sur terre quand Havoc, sortit d'on ne sait où, vint saluer William. Il le serra dans ses bras, comme un ami de longue date et salua le Colonel.

"Au fait Riza, Jane devrait arriver bientôt. Elle a prévu des tas de robes et elle est tellement stressée pour le mariage qu'elle n'attend que de se débarrasser de cette étape.

- Quoi ?! Quand ?

- Ce soir. Elle ne t'a prévenu ? On avait besoin de passer à Central.

- Non, elle ne m'a rien dit."

Riza se tourna alors brusquement vers Roy et lui signifia du regard qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir au rendez-vous. Elle semblait désolée et il lui lança une œillade rassurante.

"Je peux rester pour donner mon avis ? demanda Havoc.

- Hop, je ne sais pas si j'ai à manger pour tout le monde, interrompit Riza.

- Normalement Jane ramène de quoi nourrir un régiment, informa William, amusé. D'ailleurs vous restez avec nous Colonel ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas", sourit ce dernier.

* * *

**Voilà ! Le tout début d'une nouvelle histoire. Je n'oublie pas mon recueil d'OS, ne vous inquiétez pas. Sinon, si vous voulez la suite, faites le moi savoir. Dans le cas contraire, je ne la publierais pas. Bisous à tous ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Le mariage**

**Genre: Romance et Famille**

**Rating: Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Que se passe-t-il lorsque toute l'équipe se retrouve invitée au mariage de Jane, la sœur de Riza ? Je vous laisse le découvrir. Rencontres, balades à cheval et préparatifs de dernière minute au programme !**

**Disclamer: Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler: Aucun**

**Note : Merci à SilveryFangs et Arkaline pour leur review ! Merci et bisous !**

* * *

William lui rendit son sourire, presque complice. Ils s'apprêtaient à gagner l'appartement lorsqu'un bruit de pétarade les retint. Riza, Jean et William se retournèrent à temps pour voir une moto s'arrêtait sur le trottoir. Le motard enleva son casque, libérant une cascade de boucles blondes.

"Riza ! appela-t-elle.

- Jane !"

Les deux jeunes femmes se tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et Roy nota qu'il était le seul à être surpris d'autant de démonstrations d'affection. Riza devait donc être radicalement différente hors de son rôle de Lieutenant. La dénommée Jane salua les autres vaguement. Tout le stress du futur mariage se ressentait dans ses mouvements pressés et saccadés.

Elle ouvrit ensuite le mini coffre de sa moto et en sortie différents paquets qu'elle tendit à Jean et William. Roy lui fut présenté en passant. Elle lui accorda un léger regard, reconnaissant certainement l'homme dont sa sœur lui avait parlé. Il en fut surpris, une femme qui ne pose sur lui qu'un rapide regard ? Elle était vêtue d'une combinaison de cuir, plutôt moulante, spécialement achetée pour la moto et il fallait avouer qu'elle était extrêmement séduisante. Néanmoins, ce fut Riza qu'il ne pût s'empêcher d'imaginer à sa place. Malgré son uniforme, il avait appris à deviner ses formes. De plus, aujourd'hui, elle portait une petite robe qui bien qu'ample se trouvait être assez transparente, et le plus : elle libérait ses langues jambes fuselées.

Ils rejoignirent tout en discutant l'appartement de Riza, montant jusqu'au dernier étage de l'immeuble et elle leur ouvrit sur un vaste loft avec cuisine américaine. La chambre était une mezzanine, se situant à mi-hauteur. Elle était cachée des regards par des paravents. Seule la salle de bain était séparée du reste. Elle se situait juste à gauche en entrant, comme à l'extérieur même du loft, mais le plus surprenant était le nombre aberrant de livres. Le mur à droite de la porte d'entrée, de même que celui de gauche, étaient recouverts de grandes et magnifiques bibliothèques remplies à ras-bord de livres. Par ailleurs, de confortables fauteuils jalonnaient la pièce et donnant tous sur les immenses bais vitrées. L'appartement surplombé la ville et laissait voir à présent un couché de soleil des plus sublimes.

Tout à gauche, en dessous de la mezzanine était un coin plus intime dont le mur du fond se trouvait également être fait de bais vitrées. C'était un escalier en colimaçon qui deservait la chambre, elle même exposée aux rayons du soleil toujours par l'intermédiaire de vitres.

Riza rangea leurs affaires au bout du bar, dans un placard, situé entre la bibliothèque et la cuisine.

"Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose ?" interrogea la maîtresse de la maison.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table et Willima relança la conversation sur le futur mariage. Il fallait avouer qu'une aura de stresse se faisait ressentir du côté de Jane. Elle se trémoussait sur sa chaise, si bien qu'une fois les orangeades servies, Riza soupira, se tournant vers elle.

"Tu veux que je les essaye maintenant peut-être ? proposa-t-elle.

- Oui, ça m'arrangerait, avoua la jeune femme. Je vais en profiter pour me changer."

Riza la suivit en soupirant et Jean, Roy et William restèrent autour de le table, les observant s'éloigner d'un air amusé. Deux secondes plus tard, Jane revint, atttrapa les diverses sacs et lança un sourire aux garçons.

"On revient, informa-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Ne la rend pas folle, se moqua William en se repoussant sur sa chaise.

- Mais non, tu me connais", rit la jeune femme.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Jane ! Tu peux venir s'il te plait", appela Riza depuis la salle de bain.

Jane la rejoignit et ferma la porte derrière elle.

"Bon alors, on commence par laquelle ?" questionna sa sœur, les mains sur les hanches.

Jane lui sortit alors un tissu rose qui fit frémir Riza. Sceptique, elle l'enfila et et se tortilla pour réussir à la faire descendre. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle était moulante. D'un rose moulant, fendu à mi-cuisse. Elle était retenue par de fines bretelles et dès qu'elle s'aperçut dans le miroir, elle ne pût retenir de se mordre la lèvre.

"Je vais te faire de l'ombre là", ironisa Riza.

En effet, cette robe faisait plus robe de soirée, ou de gala que robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

"On passe ?" proposa Jane, sortant déjà une autre robe.

La jeune femme se changea pendant que sa sœur enfilait la robe. Elle était basique, arrivant aux genoux et colorée de motifs floraux. Sa taille était doucement soulignée et le bas, très légèrement évasé. Bref, typiquement une robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

"Je ne suis pas convaincue", marmonna Jane.

Elle lui donna une paire d'escarpins blancs et la poussa hors de la salle de bain. Riza se sentit nerveuse tout d'un coup. Elle redescendît sa robe et replaça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

"Alors ?" interrogea-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle sentit les regards se tournaient vers elle et ne pût s'empêcher de rougir.

"Oui, répondit son frère en premier. Elle est simple quoi et plutôt jolie. Ça colle au thème."

Les fleurs étaient placées sur un tissu crème et le crème se trouvait être la couleur principale du mariage. Il ne manquait plus qu'un ruban de la même couleur dans ses cheveux et elle était une parfaite demoiselle d'honneur. Havoc lui sourit et Roy restait muet.

"Bon, on va en essayer une autre", murmura Riza en se retirant.

Jane lui avait sorti différentes robes et après avoir retiré la sienne, Riza s'en saisit d'une au hasard, chercha un moment le sens, comment la mettre et finalement se faufila dedans. Elle était noire, assez décolleté et possédait un dos nu. C'était un ruban crème qui reliait les deux parties de la robe dans son dos.

"Il faudrait rajouter des éléments crèmes sinon, ça ne le fera pas. Elle te va très bien", sourit la jeune femme.

Riza acquiesça et relâcha les deux pans de la robe qu'elle tenait liée dans son dos. Jane resserra le ruban et puis Riza sortit de la salle de bain. Le bas de sa robe, évasé pareillement à la première arrivait cette fois-ci un peu au dessus des genoux.

"Alors ?" questionna Riza.

Les garçons se retournèrent d'un bloc et se fut Havos qui parla le premier.

"Tu es magnifique", murmura-t-il.

Riza lui lança un sourire rassuré et Jane la rejoignit, une paire d'escarpins crèmes à la main.

"Ce sera mieux avec cela, je pense."

Le Lieutenant enleva les siens et les échangea avec ceux que lui tendait sa sœur.

"Attends", déclara celle-ci.

Elle se plaça dans son dos et Riza souleva sa longue chevelure. Jane délaça le ruban et le reprit à sa base, entre les homoplates. Elle le serra petit à petit, le relaçant avec application. Enfin, elle souleva ses cheveux à l'aide d'un ruban crème et en fit une cascade, laissant certaines mèches s'enrouler élégamment hors du chignon.

"Là, avec ton teint de porcelaine, c'est super, affirma sa sœur.

"Oui, approuva William. C'est peut-être un peu trop sombre pour l'été, même avec les rubans."

Riza fit un tour sur elle même, dévoilant son dos nu.

"Oui, ça fait bien sombre, mais peut-être trop en fait."

Les deux autres approuvèrent incapables de formuler une phrase complète. Elle était éblouissante, renversante.

"Bon, il y a en d'autres. Et j'en ai justement une que je tiens absolument à te faire essayer", se réjouit Jane.

Elle attrapa la main de sa sœur et toutes deux retournèrent dans la salle de bain. Riza enleva sa robe et prit la robe crème. Elle l'enfila facilement, comme si elle était faite pour elle. Jane remonta la fermeture et recula de quelques pas, les mains jointes à hauteur de sa bouche, des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Superbe, murmura-t-elle avec presque de l'émotion dans la voix.

- Hey, ce n'est pas moi qui me marie, rappela Riza.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Jane en secouant la tête. Avoue qu'elle est parfaite pour une demoiselle d'honneur.

- Oui, elle est belle."

Cette fois-ci, la robe était crème, complètement. Elle était tenue par un décolleté rond encerclant ses épaules. Puis, elle descendait, suivant les courbes de son corps, soulignant sa taille fine et s'évassant comme les autres. Elle s'arrêtait au dessus du genoux et était vraiment élégante. Riza remit les escarpins et sortit, suivie de Jane.

"Celle là... C'est celle-ci qu'il te faut !" assura William après un moment.

Les autres restaient béats, muet d'admiration et incapables du moindre compliment. C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Méfiante de nature, Riza attrapa son arme en quelques secondes et se glissa derrière la porte. Elle jeta un œil dans l'œilleton. Elle se relâcha aussitôt, en soupirant, posa son arme et ouvrit grand la porte.

"Tata Riza !" s'écria une voix suraigüe et une fillette de quelques années à peine pénétra dans l'appartement.

Elle sauta dans les bras de la jeune femme qui la fit voler dans les airs, éclatant de rire. Puis elle la ramèna contre elle et l'embrassa tendrement. C'était une tête blonde, aux yeux envoûtants, grands ouverts et d'une couleur mordorée rappelant ceux de sa tante. On aurait tout simplement dit une Riza miniature.

Une jeune femme, brune et souriante entra à sa suite.

"Bonjour tout le monde, salua-t-elle avec un air doux qui réussi jusqu'à apaiser Jane.

- Bonjour Rose", sourit Riza en s'avançant vers elle.

Elles s'étreignirent et la fillette avait déjà filé dans les bras de William.

"Bonjour ma belle", lança ce-dernier en se levant.

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

"Beurk !" fit la petite Alice en tirant la langue.

Elle sauta dans les bras de Jane, ravie et les deux sœurs rirent devant sa mine.

Les présentations furent faites et Riza s'assura ainsi que la robe plaisait également à sa belle sœur, ce qui fut évidemment le cas.

"Vous croyez qu'elle va plaire à Capucine ? Après tout, c'est elle l'autre demoiselle d'honneur, demanda Riza après avoir sévi à boire aux deux nouvelles venues.

- Oui, assura Rose. Elle est parfaite."

Jane lui confirma et promit qu'elle lui faisait essayer dès qu'elle rentrait.

"Au fait, fit William, peux-tu t'occuper d'Alice jusqu'au mariage ?" interrogea-t-il.

Riza écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

"J'aurais adoré, mais je travaille et...

- Il est dans combien de temps ce mariage ? questionna Roy.

- Une semaine", lui apprit Jane en soufflant longuement.

Rose posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

"Si elle est sage, ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle vienne au bureau. Ça c'est déjà vu."

Havoc approuva, se souvenant d'Elysia qui venait parfois avec son papa. Alice sauta alors sur les genoux de Roy et le serra dans ses bras, ravie.

"Alice, s'il te plait", appela Rose, et la fillette descendit non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue du Flamme Alchemist.

Il lui souriait, attendri.

"Merci, Colonel", déclara Riza avec un grand sourire.

Il sentit ses joues rougir bien malgré lui.

"De rien, Riza", murmura-t-il.

Après un bon repas amené par Jane et complété par Riza, tous discutaient allègrement, un verre de vin à la main. Il fut décidé que Rose, William et Jane resterait dormir ce soir, et ne prendrait la route que le lendemain. Roy et Jean partirent peu avant minuit et cette nuit-là, tandis que les parents d'Alice occupaient le canapé, cette dernière ainsi que Jane et Riza dormirent dans le lit. Autant dire qu'elles ne dormirent que très peu et se firent plus d'une fois réprimander par le couple. En effet, elles se trouvaient dans la chambre de Riza qui était en réalité une mezzanine donnant sur le reste du loft, aussi le moindre bruit se faisait entendre dans tout l'appartement. Ce n'est qu'à trois heures du matin qu'enfin, tous dormaient.

* * *

**Voilà ! La suite est prête, je n'attends que vos reviews ! Bisous ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Le mariage**

**Genre: Romance et Famille**

**Rating: Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Que se passe-t-il lorsque toute l'équipe se retrouve invitée au mariage de Jane, la sœur de Riza ? Je vous laisse le découvrir. Rencontres, balades à cheval et préparatifs de dernière minute au programme !**

**Disclamer: Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler: Aucun**

**Note : Merci à Arkaline et j'avoue que tes idées sont excellentes, je les garde en mémoire. Ce chapitre était déjà écrit donc je ne l'ai pas modifié, en espérant que tu ne sois pas trop déçu(e). Bisous et encore une fois, merci beaucoup !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, vendredi, fut compliqué. Jane stressée comme elle l'était, avait pris plus d'une heure pour réunir toutes les robes, pendant ce temps, Rose et William étaient partis, souhaitant une bonne semaine à leur fille. Riza, elle, observa un moment tout ce petit monde en se disant qu'elle ne serait jamais à l'heure. Puis, elle s'activa, prépara le petit déjeuner, servit sa famille. Elle réussit à coiffer Alice comme elle le voulait, avec une longue tresse retombant sur son épaule et dût se faire la même chose sous le regard insistant de la fillette. Elle enfila son uniforme, aidant en même temps sa nièce à s'habiller. Quand elles furent enfin prêtes, Rose aidait encore Jane avec ses robes et William chargeait la voiture. Résultat, Riza et Alice arrivèrent au QG à 9h30 au lieu de 8 heures.

"Bonjour", salua la jolie blonde avec un sourire.

Elle posa un sachet de viennoiseries sur la table.

"Pour m'excuser de mon retard", expliqua-t-elle.

Mais ce n'était visiblement pas ce qui intriguait le plus l'équipe car tous avait le regard fixé sur la petite bouille blonde qui, intimidée, se cachait derrière le lieutenant.

"Oh oui, comprit Riza, je vous présente ma nièce, Alice. Alice, voici Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda, Jean et Roy que tu connais déjà, présenta-t-elle en se mettant à la hauteur de l'enfant.

- Bonjour, lâcha la fillette en se blottissant contre sa tante.

- Elle va être là une semaine si ça ne vous dérange pas."

Chacun nia, d'une parce que la gamine paraissait au premier abord adorable et de deux parce qu'il s'agissait du lieutenant Hawkeye. Même si ce matin, elle avait changé de coiffure, que son sourire la rendait rayonnante, que la présence même d'un enfant dans ses bras semblait illuminer sa vie, elle restait leur Lieutenant, aussi ils approuvèrent vigoureusement l'arrivée de la petite Alice.

Ils se remirent au travail, bercés par les chantonnements innocents de la fillette et le midi les trouva de plutôt bonne humeur et avec un bon paquet de dossiers complétés, signés et classés. Lorsque Roy entra dans la pièce avec -oh miracle !- une pile de dossiers terminée dans les bras, il sourit en voyant Riza plancher avec sérieux sur un des nombreux dessins de sa nièce.

"Donc, reprit la jeune femme, ça c'est mon appartement ? fit-elle en désignant une espèce de grande chose informe.

- Oui, le rectangle", expliqua Alice en montrant la chose informe qui en l'occurrence ne ressenblait pas le moins du monde à un rectangle.

Riza fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Néanmoins, elle avait envie de la taquiner.

"Et là, c'est qui ? demanda-t-elle en posant le doigt sur un bonhomme bâton aux longs cheveux jaunes.

- Tata Riza !" s'écria la fillette en levant les bras, ravie.

Riza ne pût s'empêcher de rire et se retourna pour ne par la vexer ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

"Hey ! grogna Alice. Mais si on dirait toi ! Regarde", fit-elle en reprenant le dessin.

Elle le posa sur la table, bien à plat et toutes les deux se replongèrent dans le dessin.

"Si, on dirait vous", assura Roy par dessus leur épaule.

Riza lui lança un regard amusée.

"Ah oui, et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ? questionna-t-elle.

- La petite robe blanche qu'elle a dessiné ressemble à celle que vous portiez hier, répondit aussitôt Roy. Vous venez manger vous deux ? demanda-t-il sans leur laisser le temps de le contredire.

- Oui !" s'écria Alice en bondissant de son siège.

Néanmoins, elle se tourna vers sa tante, inquiète.

"Mais il te plait mon dessin ? interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui, sourit Riza, il est magnifique."

Cela convainquit la fillette qui s'empressa de sauter dans ses bras.

Le début de la semaine se passa ainsi. L'équipe au complet vint manger plusieurs fois chez Riza qui se montrait beaucoup moins exigeante avec un enfant dans les bras. Ou alors était-ce eux qui étaient plus efficaces ? Il n'empêche que ça les conforta dans leur idée : Riza devait se marier et avoir un enfant ou des enfants, non même plein d'enfants. Ils se prenaient à baver devant leur Lieutentant, tout sourire avec Alice sur ses genoux. Elle était douce, elle l'était habituellement, mais cette fois-ci, sans le côté froid. Elle se montrait attentionnée, affectueuse, mais surtout, chaleureuse. Si Riza avait toujours fait attention à chacun, avec Alice, elle ne pouvait s'assurer de tout en un seul regard, elle devait parler et avec douceur. Aussi et naturellement, elle faisait de même avec le reste de l'équipe et même le Colonel. À la place de ses habituels regards, elle se levait, venait voir ce que chacun faisait, s'ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'aide, débarrasser les dossiers. C'était agréable, et si l'un avait un problème avec un dossier, ils le finissaient à cinq, voire à six lorsque Roy arrivait au même moment. Alice, elle passait ses journées à dessiner, peindre parfois.

Riza avait ramené une grande nappe, un carton et installée à même le sol, elle peignait de jolies ronds de couleurs qu'elle distribuait à tous. Le mercredi à peine, ils croulaient sous les dessins. Un midi, Riza sortit une bobine de fil de pêche de son sac, des punaises et accrocha ainsi une bonne partie des dessins sur un des murs du bureau. Alice en fut ravie.

Malheureusement, une mission assez importante leur tomba dessus en milieu de semaine et Alice se retrouva souvent dans le bureau de Maria et Denny.

Leur enquête avança et les mena assez rapidement à un village de l'est. Bien vite, il ne fut plus possible de progresser sans se rendre sur les liens. Riza qui avait encore espoir d'assister au mariage de sa sœur en fin de semaine, emmena Alice et Hayate avec elle.

C'est ainsi qu'à vingt heures le jeudi soir, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Havoc et Mustang se retrouvèrent à attendre leur Lieutenant sur le quai de la gare. Elles arrivèrent avec seulement cinq minutes de retard, Hayate sur les talons. Riza était en civil, dans la même petite robe blanche que dimanche dernier. Ils en restèrent bouche bée excepté Havoc qui lui avait l'habitude. Ce fut lui d'ailleurs qui se précipita pour les aider avec leurs affaires. Dans son élan et par réflexe, il fit la bise à Riza, prit Alice dans ses bras et s'enquit de leur fin d'après-midi.

"Ça était, le rassura Riza. On a beaucoup couru, pour les billets de dernières minutes, la robe... mais on s'en sort pas trop mal. Messieurs ?" lança-t-elle en avisant le reste de l'équipe agglutinés devant la porte du train, empêchant ainsi tout le monde de monter.

Ils sortirent de leur contemplation et montèrent dans le train. Le premier vagon de libre se retrouva complet. Les valises furent montées au dessus des banquettes et Alice s'installa sur les genoux de Riza près de la fenêtre. Hayate se coucha à leur pied comme un bienheureux. Au loin, le soleil déclinait peu à peu.

"Ça vous dérange si je lis une histoire à Alice ? demanda Riza après avoir expliqué à sa nièce le fonctionnement d'un train.

- Non, allez y Riza", répondit Roy au nom de toute l'équipe.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à l'appeler Lieutenant, surtout en compagnie d'Alice et dans des vêtements aussi féminins. Ce n'est pas comme si elle devenait quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle sortait du cadre du travail et était beaucoup moins stricte. Elle paraissait plus proche, même s'il comprenait ses émotions avec son visage de soldat du fait de l'habitude, c'était beaucoup plus agréable de la voir sourire quand quelque chose lui plaisait, la voir bouder lorsque quelque chose l'embêtait ou encore l'entendre rire quand elle était amusée.

Si avant, il arrivait à garder la face, notamment grâce ou à cause de son masque impassible, à présent, il ne pouvait plus retenir son sourire béat. Il l'aimait et le mot était faible. Ce verbe, il le détestait. Aimer. Il voulait dire tellement plus ! Il avait bien essayé de l'oublier, mais les femmes avaient qu'il couchait le laissait amer. Au début, il ne sortait qu'avec des blondes, ça lui rappelait Riza. Le matin au réveil, il se prenait à imaginer que la blonde à ses côtés était sa Riza, mais l'illusion ne durait pas longtemps et le jeu était devenu trop douloureux. Les brunes avaient alors défilé. Cette fois, il rentrait chez lui au milieu de la nuit. Il ne supportait plus de se réveiller à côté d'une autre. Depuis quelques mois, il était résolu, si ce n'était pas elle alors ça ne serait personne.

Pendant leur chasse aux homonculus et tous les problèmes que ça avait entraîné, il s'était pris à penser à après. Il rêvait à ce moment d'une vie tranquille à ses côtés. Oui, s'il s'en sortait, il lui dirait. Mais le après était arrivé et avec la peur de la perdre. Après tout, un pas de travers et à présent que le pays se redressait que l'armée n'était plus gangrenée, elle pouvait partir, le laisser. Leur objectif était atteint. Olivia avait été nommée Généralissime et le travail qu'elle faisait leur convenait à tout les deux. Oui, ils auraient pu partir, mais voilà, personne n'était parti. L'équipe au complète était là, présente pour lui, et elle aussi. La règle interdisant les relations entre collègues avait été revue, mais rien n'avait changé. Il en venait à douter des sentiments de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas changé d'attitude à son égard, si bien qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Pourtant, elle devait bien savoir qu'il avait toujours été fou d'elle ?! S'il avait fait tout ça, c'était pour elle. Il s'en rendait compte à présent : les morts qu'il voulait empêcher, la vie qu'il voulait plus facile. Tout ça, c'était pour elle. C'était sa mort qu'il voulait empêcher et sa vie qu'il voulait plus facile. Il s'était toujours senti profondément idéaliste, naïf. Il le savait, mais elle était là, derrière lui alors il y avait cru et ça avait fonctionné.

Il avait envie de faire pareil aujourd'hui, croire en lui et enfin vivre. Mais les choses sont toujours plus compliquées qu'on ne le pense. Si elle le repoussait ? Si elle rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre ? Que deviendrait-il ? Il se demandait même comme c'était possible qu'une femme comme elle soit encore célibataire. Elle était parfaite.

Il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées écoutant distraitement la voix douce de Riza, les yeux clos, quand un soubresaut le fit revenir parmi eux. Havoc était sorti fumer, Breda, Falman et Fuery disputaient une partie de carte dans le wagon restaurant et Alice dormait, la tête posée sur les genoux de Riza. Celle-ci lui sourit, en le voyant ouvrir les yeux. En somme, ils étaient seuls.

* * *

**Mon vieil ami : le suspens ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et aussi je m'excuse à l'avance car mes partiels arrivent et je vais avoir moins de temps à vous consacrer donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et je ferais de mon mieux. Bisous à tous ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: Le mariage**

**Genre: Romance et Famille**

**Rating: Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Que se passe-t-il lorsque toute l'équipe se retrouve invitée au mariage de Jane, la sœur de Riza ? Je vous laisse le découvrir. Rencontres, balades à cheval et préparatifs de dernière minute au programme !**

**Disclamer: Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler: Aucun**

**Note : Merci encore une fois à Arkaline. Cette fois-ci, vous allez en savoir un peu plus sur Riza. En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Euh oui, merci", répondit-il en hésitant.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment dormi ou somnolé.

"Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Roy finalement.

- Bientôt minuit, nous arrivons dans six heure, informa Riza. Je n'ai pu avoir que ce train, il s'arrête partout, je suis désolée, souffla la jeune femme.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je vous laisserais dormir jusqu'à dix heures et après on s'y remet."

C'était peu de temps, mais elle en fut ravie. Ils devaient avancer au plus vite si elle voulait assister au mariage de sa sœur. Le Colonel sortit un livre de sa poche et reprit sa lecture. Riza sourit en voyant son intitulé, un livre sur l'alchimie. Il ne changeait pas. Elle l'observa lire ou plutôt prétendre de lire, caressant distraitement les cheveux de la petite Alice.

D'ailleurs, elle commençait à ne plus sentir ses jambes. Avec douceur, elle souleva Alice dans ses bras et la reposa sur la banquette en frissonnant. Elle l'avait enveloppé de son gilet et la nuit était fraîche. Elle s'étira et sursauta en sentant un tissu sur ses épaules. Roy lui souriait.

"Merci, Colonel", murmura-t-elle en enfilant la veste de son supérieur.

C'était une simple veste en jean, beaucoup trop grande pour elle, mais elle était bien chaude. Il ne venait que de l'enlever, découvrant une chemise blanche. La jeune femme se pût s'empêcher de humer son parfum.

"Je vais rejoindre les autres, me degourdir les jambes. Vous venez ? proposa-t-elle. Hayate peut veiller sur Alice."

Le chien se redressa à l'entente de son nom et jeta un regard interrogateur à sa maîtresse.

"Oui, j'ai aussi besoin de bouger un peu", approuva Roy en la suivant hors du wagon.

Black Hayate se rallongea aux pieds d'Alice et les regarda s'éloigner avec un air blasé. Ils filèrent au wagon restaurant et retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe. Breda était en train de se vanter de sa victoire tandis qu'Havoc s'allumait une nouvelle cigarette. Fuery et Falman eux, savouraient leur défaite, autrement dit, ils se lamentaient.

"Ah, Lieutenant, Colonel, les interpella Breda avec un sourire radieux. Sur nos cinq parties, je les ai toutes remportées !

- Félicitations Sous-lieutenant", lança Riza en s'asseyant sur une chaise vide.

Le serveur vient aussitôt s'enquérir de ce qu'elle voulait, armé de son air le plus charmeur.

"Un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plait", demanda-t-elle poliment et sans faire plus attention au jeune homme.

Cette aptitude subjugua ses collègues. Si elle se conduisait ainsi avec tous les hommes, voilà donc pourquoi ils ne la voyaient jamais en couple. Le pauvre serveur lui apporta son chocolat et elle le remercia avec un sourire, mais remporta aussitôt son attention sur Breda qui racontait comment il avait réussi à battre ses deux collègues. Elle rit à une des feintes du Sous-lieutenant.

"Au fait, Riza", appela Havoc soudainement.

Elle se tourna vers lui, ne relevant pas l'usage de son prénom et l'interrogea du regard.

"Il y a un train qui part demain matin si cette histoire est réglée d'ici là. Le mariage est samedi, on peut encore y être.

- Tu es invité aussi Havoc ?" questionna Fuery.

Cela surprit le blond qui hocha la tête.

"Bien sûr, Jane est une amie d'enfance. Si je ne suis pas à son mariage je vais me faire tuer, ironisa-t-il.

- Possible, approuva Riza avant de boire une gorgée de chocolat chaud. J'espère que tu as pris ton costume.

- Pour tout te dire, je sais très bien où il est."

Riza s'apprêtait à riposter avec un air menaçant.

"Si je te jure ! s'écria le blond. Il est dans ta chambre, sous le...

- Comment ça dans ma chambre !? interrogea Riza brusquement.

- Le dernier mariage était celui de Capucine. J'ai dormi dans ta chambre et on a eut un mal fou à trouver ce costume. Tu..."

Riza sembla se souvenir car elle le coupa à nouveau.

"Oui, fit-elle en retenant un rire. Ton nœud papillon était...

- Un ruban à toi, oui. J'espère d'ailleurs que qu'il est toujours avec le costume parce que c'était ton seul ruban noir, rit Havoc.

- Mais alors, reprit Fuery, vous ne vous connaissez pas de l'armée tous les deux ?

- Non, on a grandi ensemble", dévoila le Lieutenant.

Un soupir de compréhension accueillit sa remarque.

"Vous ne le saviez pas ?" constata la jeune femme en se tournant vers son ami.

Il haussa les épaules.

"C'est vrai qu'on a toujours été habitués à ne pas trop se montrer ensemble, pour le qu'en dira-t-on et cette règle entre collègues, même maintenant qu'elle a été révolue, expliqua Havoc.

- Oui, ça doit être ça, accorda-t-elle.

- Donc vous habitiez dans le même bled avant de vous engager ?" demanda Falman.

Havoc rit à cette question et s'assit autour de la table.

"Oui, pour ne pas dire dans la même maison, sourit le blond.

- Comment ça ? fit Roy en prenant place à son tour.

- Jean ! riposta Riza. Méfie toi, j'ai un chocolat chaud entre les mains, il pourrait m'échapper, menaça la jeune femme.

- Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Tu étais toujours fourrée chez nous, je ne me rappelle pas le nombre de fois où tu as squaté mon lit, se plaignît-il.

- Tu étais tout autant chez nous, répliqua-t-elle.

- Mouais, fit-il peu convaincu. Quand mon frère ne me virait pas.

- Qu'est ce que votre frère vient faire la dedans ?" questionna Breda.

Ils étaient tous tournés vers Havoc, avides d'anecdotes sur leur Lieutenant.

"Rien, lança Riza.

- Oh, tu vas le vexer, se moqua Havoc et il manqua de se prendre une petite cuillère entre les deux yeux.

- Ted est... commença Riza avant de s'arrêter net en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'arguments.

- Alors ? reprit Jean, amusé. Ted est...

- D'accord, mon meilleur ami, concéda la jolie blonde, mais nous n'étions pas toujours ensembles, déclara-t-elle.

- Qui ?" interrogea Alice, Hayate à ses côtés.

Elle venait visiblement de se réveiller et grimpa sur les genoux de sa tante.

"Alice, tu tombes bien, fit Jean. On fait le jeu des questions et réponses instinctives."

La petite parut tout de suite plus réveillée.

"Si je te dis chocolat, commença-t-il en douceur, tu me dis...

- Lait ! s'écria la petite.

- Ok, et maintenant si je te dis Riza, tu me dis...

- Mustang ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Si sa réponse fit rire Riza aux éclats, Jean tomba des nues.

"Heu, comment ça Mustang ?" lâcha finalement le Colonel.

Riza rougit en se rendant compte de ce que tous avait compris.

"Bah oui, Mustang il obéit à personne sauf à Tata et même que..." reprit Alice avec enthousiasme.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Jean qui éclata de rire.

"Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est une très bonne maîtresse, compléta-t-il, mais il arrêta de rire en entendant le déclic si singulier de l'arme de Riza.

- Explique qui est Mustang, ma chérie, souffla Riza en pointant son arme sur Jean qui tentait de calmer ses rires.

- C'est..."

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, ce qui interpella Havoc et Riza.

"Oui ! s'écria-t-elle. Papi m'a dit un étalon ! sourit la petite.

- Trop beau !" s'exclama Havoc en se levant.

Il explosa de rire et tenta en vain de fuir. Néanmoins, le contour de son corps fut marqué à tout jamais dans le wagon restaurant. Ils durent retourner dans leur compartiment. Rougissante, Riza sortit une photo sous les regards plus que surpris de ses collègues. Elle montrait Riza, un peu plus jeune en compagnie d'un poulain noir et tremblotant. S'ils comprirent alors qui était le fameux Mustang, ils ne purent s'empêcher de noter que leur Lieutenant était en short et débardeur sur la photo et aux côtés d'un jeune homme, jeune homme qui la tenait par la taille.

"Et ? interrogea Roy en sentant la jalousie monter.

- Mon frère, pour sûr", rit Havoc qui lui n'avait pas vu la photo.

Il y lança un coup d'œil et sourit.

"Il était là à la naissance de Mustang, c'était couru d'avance, justifia la jolie blonde.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Si tu savais tout ce que tout le monde pense de vous deux !" rajouta Havoc.

Sa réplique fut accueillie par un froncement de sourcils interrogateur.

"Ce que tout le monde pense de nous deux ?" relança la jeune femme menaçante.

Ce fut au tour d'Havoc de rougir.

"Oh, alors tu ne sais pas ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle. Tu as commencé, tu finis."

Il comprit un peu tard qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper et s'assit en soupirant. Alice qui jusque-là jouait avec Hayate, sauta sur ses genoux.

"Oui. Alice ? Si nous devons trouver une autre réponse à Riza, ce serait...

- Teddy ? proposa la petite.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Jean en se tournant vers Riza.

- Bah, ils sont toujours ensembles, sauf ici, expliqua Alice en regardant sa tante.

- Tu vois, même les enfants vous associent et je suis sûr que tout le village s'attend à une nouvelle arrivée de petits blonds dans quelques années, lâcha-t-il.

Contrairement à ce que tous attendaient, Riza éclata de rire jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Puis devant son air sérieux, elle se reprit.

"Parce que c'est vrai en plus ?! réalisa-t-elle.

- Bien sûr ! s'emporta le blond.

- Faut que je lui dise, rit la jeune femme. Il ne va pas y croire.

- Lui oui, c'est possible, mais rassure moi, tu ne vas pas réagir comme ça face à ta mère ?"

Riza s'assit à ses côtés avec un air inquiet.

"Parce que maman aussi.

- Oui, faut dire que comme on revient seulement pour les vacances et encore, quand on est ici, vous êtes ensembles vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre. Et puis..."

Il hésita à continuer et jeta un regard au reste de l'équipe pendue à ses lèvres.

"Quoi ? fit Riza. On n'a jamais eu de gestes équivoques.

- Non, loin de là, ironisa-t-il. Vous êtes tellement proche. Pour tout inconnu, vous êtes un couple. Il suffit de vous voir danser et...

- Vous dansez Lieutenant ?" coupa Fuery.

Les autres avaient des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et ça provoqua l'hilarité de Jean.

"Oh la la, vous loupez quelque chose là ! Mais vous ne les avez pas vu danser le tango ensemble, c'est quelque chose."

Havoc se prit un regard noir de la part de Roy qui commençait à détester ce Ted ou Teddy comme ils l'appelaient, tandis que Riza rougissait. Elle semblait peu à peu réaliser. Soudainement elle mît sa main devant sa bouche.

"Tu m'étonnes, souffla-t-elle. L'année dernière on est revenu assez éméché d'une soirée et on ne s'est pas réveillé avant treize heure, c'est maman qui est venu nous chercher. Dans l'état où elle nous a retrouvé...

- Oui, tout le monde était dans la cuisine quand elle est redescendue. Elle était chamboulée et je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup douté après ce qu'elle nous a dit. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas noté le changement d'attitude de ton père vis-à-vis de Ted ?

- C'était pour ça ?!

- Eh oui, soupira Havoc. Quelle lucidité, Lieutenant, se moqua-t-il.

- Rohh ça va ! grogna-t-elle. Je ne suis pas la seule coupable !

- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas. Mon frère te ressemble, il ne se doute de rien, railla Jean. Ça explique même pas mal de chose.

- Encore des révélations ?" souffla Riza en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ramena ses pieds en dessous de ses fesses et resserra la veste de son Colonel autour d'elle.

"Oui, tu as beau avoir une vue parfaite, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne remarques.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Riza, cherchant le lien.

- Oui, renchérit Falman, le Lieutenant est un des meilleurs tireurs de l'armée.

- C'est ce que je dis : elle a une vision d'aigle, mais pour ce que est de certaines choses..."

Devant leur regard insistant, il reprit.

"Oui, ta relation aux hommes premièrement.

- Et en quoi elle est liée à Ted ?!

- Simple, rétorqua Jean. Dès qu'un homme t'approche et qu'il te voit avec Ted, il sent qu'il ne peut pas rivaliser. Même quand certains persistent, tu es tellement peu habituée, que tu ne les remarques pas.

- Quoi ! Mais non ! riposta-t-elle.

- Oh si."

Ils semblaient avoir oublié la présence des autres et continuèrent dans leur lancée.

"Mais si, c'est comme Léo il a dit, approuva Alice, allongée sur Jean, la tête sur les genoux de Riza. Il a dit que tu étais tout le temps avec Teddy et il est parti. Même qu'il a claqué la porte."

Riza haussa un sourcil.

"Eh oui, et il a été courageux de supporter votre amitié aussi longtemps. Tu étais beaucoup plus affectueuse avec Ted qu'avec Léo", sourit Jean.

Riza soupira.

"Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.

- Oh moins, voilà une bonne chose de faite."

Amusé, Havoc jeta un œil au Colonel.

"Ou sinon, il y a une solution plus simple, tenta-t-il, mais elle le démasqua aussitôt.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, rien de plus, déclara la jeune femme, catégorique. Et je ne suis pas d'accord, je le sais quand un homme me fait des avances", assura-t-elle.

Il se retint de rire.

"Ah oui, Diego ? commença-t-il.

- Quoi ? tu ne vas pas me passer toute ta famille.

- Je t'en ai voulu pour ça. Il était raide dingue de toi, pendant plus de cinq ans, " fit Jean d'un air nostaligique.

Riza voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais les rapprochements se créaient et cette conclusion lui parut plus que logique.

"Comment c'est possible, on l'a presque élevé, souffla-t-elle. Il a huit de moins que nous."

Jean haussa les épaules.

"J'ai du lui briser le cœur, murmura la jolie blonde, horrifiée.

- Je ne peux pas te contredire. Ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir dit de se dévoiler.

- Il est bien trop timide pour ça. Et moi qui le charriais avec ses amours, se maudit Riza en fermant les yeux.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, il est passé à autre chose depuis."

- Heureusement, je l'ai toujours vu comme un petit frère.

- Eh oui, c'était dur.

- Merci de me soutenir, lâcha Riza.

- Mais de rien. Tu veux que je continue. Tu as brisé le cœur de beaucoup de monde."

Riza écarquilla les yeux, épouvantée.

"Dors, sourit Jean en ébouriffant ses cheveux dans un geste affectueux.

- Bah oui tiens."

Elle secoua la tête et tourna son regard vers la porte du wagon.

"Tu ne vas pas me bouder ?" lança-t-il, amusé.

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. Il sourit et s'installa plus confortablement. Peu de temps après, il dormait. Elle souffla et posa la tête sur son épaule l'air de rien, une main dans les cheveux d'Alice. La fillette dormait depuis un moment déjà, de même que Fuery, Falman et Breda. Ils avaient abandonné la conversation lorsqu'Havoc lui avait conseillé de dormir. Seul Roy restait éveillé. Pensif, il regarda la nuit défilée par la fenêtre.

"Je peux éteindre la lumière Colonel ?" demanda la jeune femme.

Il ne dit rien, mais se leva et l'éteignit lui même.

"Excusez nous pour ça, chuchota-t-elle après un moment.

- Non, ce n'est rien. Vous nous aviez caché beaucoup de choses vous deux, sourit-il les yeux levés vers les étoiles.

- Oui, j'en suis désolée."

Elle se tut et bailla.

"Avec l'arrivée d'Alice et le repas que nous avons partagé avec Jane, William et Rose, j'ai... je...

- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Personnellement, votre sourire est beaucoup plus agréable que votre habituel masque de froideur", avoua-t-il.

Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer et fut contente qu'ils soient plongés dans une relative obscurité.

"Merci", souffla-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et la fatigue l'assaillit d'un coup.

"Merci Roy", murmura-t-elle avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre et posa un regard tendre sur Riza. Elle était adorable. La conversation de ce soir l'avait éclairé sur son Lieutenant et en effet, le peu d'hommes qu'il avait vu tenter sa chance s'était vu rembarrer aussi sec et d'une façon assez rude : l'indifférence. Cela l'inquiéta. Savait-elle qu'il était lui même fou d'elle ? Il lui avait sauvé la vie, la gardait près de lui, faisait ce qu'il lui demandait. Son énumération lui parut courte. Peut-être ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte ? Il soupira et attendit le sommeil à son tour.

* * *

**Voilà ! Un chapitre lourd en révélations et ça ne fait que commencer. Bientôt, la rencontre avec la famille de notre chère Lieutenant ! Je suis toujours en partiels donc prenez votre mal en patience, la suite sera certainement mercredi soir ou jeudi matin. Bisous à tous ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: Le mariage**

**Genre: Romance et Famille**

**Rating: Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Que se passe-t-il lorsque toute l'équipe se retrouve invitée au mariage de Jane, la sœur de Riza ? Je vous laisse le découvrir. Rencontres, balades à cheval et préparatifs de dernière minute au programme !**

**Disclamer: Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler: Aucun**

**Note : Je suis desolée du retard, merci à Arkaline et Scarlett d'être toujours avec moi. Vous êtes un peu la raison d'être de cette fiction. Merci beaucoup ! Au fait ne m'en voulez pas mais ce chapitre use et abuse de clichés en tout genre XD **

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin les trouva ainsi. Havoc fut le premier à se réveiller. Il allongea Riza sur la banquette avec Alice et sortit fumer. Breda, Fuery et Falman se réveillèrent au même moment et décrétèrent qu'ils avaient faim. Ils filèrent au wagon restaurant et Roy se réveilla quand ils fermèrent la porte. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur les deux femmes en face de lui. La douce lumière du soleil pénétrait dans la cabine. Il devait être cinq heures du matin au moins pour que le soleil se lève. Ils allaient bientôt arriver. Alice remua à ce moment et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se libéra des bras de sa tante et se laissa tomber au sol. Roy la rattrapa et la seconde d'après, elle lui enserra le cou en baillant. Elle se blottit contre lui et sembla se rendormir. D'abord surpris, il finit pas se relever, mais c'était sans compter sur Riza. Elle remua à son tour et manqua de tomber. Il la retint, une main sur son ventre. Il la repoussa en douceur et sentit une main l'aggriper. Elle devait penser qu'il s'agissait d'Alice puisqu'elle la ramena contre elle. Roy fut contraint de s'asseoir à ses côtés, Alice dans ses bras, Riza recroquevillait sur elle même. Bien vite, elle posa sa tête sur ses cuisses et se pelotonna contre lui à la recherche de chaleur. Lui ne bougeait pas, rougissant et droit comme la justice. Il n'osait pas faire un geste. Néanmoins, face à leur deux respirations régulières, il se détendît et se risqua même jusqu'à glisser une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Naturellement, il se rendormit.

Un bruit la réveilla et à moitié consciente, elle chercha à se rendormir, se blottissant un peu plus contre Roy. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant une main sur sa cuisse et les referma devant la vive lumière du jour. Alice s'était levée depuis une dizaine de minutes et accompagnée d'Hayate avait rejoint les autres au wagon restaurant excepté Jean.

"Bien dormi ? sourit celui-ci, assis en face.

- Assez", souffla Roy.

Puis il réalisa et piqua un fard. Avec douceur, il se leva, reposant Riza sur la banquette. Elle grogna à ce moment et ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il replaçait une mèche derrière son oreille.

"Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en refermant les yeux, appréciant la caresse.

- Bonjour", sourit-il.

Il se redressa, s'étirant et un freinage brusque lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il dût se retenir au porte-bagages pour ne pas lui tomber dessus.

Riza qui achevait de se réveiller se leva à son tour, lui prenant la main pour le remettre sur pied. Un soubresaut envoya Roy sur la banquette et Riza qui lui tenait encore la main, se retrouva entraîner dans sa chute. Jean qui regardait le paysage défilé, fut surpris de retrouver Riza à califourchon sur les genoux de son supérieur. Elle se leva d'un bond, rouge au possible et sortit aussitôt en s'excusant.

"Tout va bien ?" interrogea Jean à l'attention de son Colonel.

Il regardait la porte du wagon d'un air vague.

"Oui, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- J'ose espérer que ce que vous avez appris hier vous a décidé", lâcha le fumeur après un moment.

Roy le dévisagea, attendant plus de précisions dans ses propos.

"Vous l'aimez, depuis le premier jour, lança Jean de but en blanc. Maintenant, soit vous vous contentez de ce que vous avez, ce que vous faites très bien depuis pas mal d'années, soit vous lui dites", sourit-il.

Avant que Roy ne puisse répliqua quoi que ce soit, Alice entrait dans le compartiment, un sachet à la main.

"Tata m'a dit de vous donner ça, déclara la fillette en tendant le paquet à Havoc.

- Merci, répondirent-ils.

Il en sortit un pain aux raisins, son péché mignon, et lança le paquet à son supérieur tandis qu'Alice repartait en sautillant. Roy fut surpris d'y trouver un croissant. C'était ce qu'il préférait, mais il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir dit à son Lieutenant. Il mordit dedans avec gourmandise.

Le train ne tarda pas à arriver et sitôt dehors, des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. Ce n'est qu'à l'hôtel que Riza réalisa qu'elle avait encore la veste de son supérieur. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, celle contigüe à la sienne et frappa distraitement. Roy qui sortait de la douche, passa une serviette autour de sa taille et ouvrit la porte.

"Colonel, je..."

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, la bouche ouverte et se força aussitôt à retrouver son masque impassible. Elle y parvint avec difficulté, ses joues étant toujours rougies et tandis sans un mot la veste. Il la prit tout aussi gêné et la regarda s'éloigner vivement. Sitôt la porte de sa chambre refermée, Riza s'adossa à celle-ci le cœur battant et se laissa glisser au sol.

"Bon sang", murmura-t-elle en passant une main sur son front.

Elle avait l'impression ces derniers temps que la situation lui échappait. Elle était trop elle même et se laissait par conséquent trop atteindre par ses sentiments. Alice s'agenouilla près d'elle avec inquiétude.

"Tata, appela-t-elle.

- Ça va", assura machinalement la jeune femme.

Elle se leva et fila sous la douche. Comme convenu, Roy vint les chercher à dix heures et ils reprirent leur enquête. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, ils étaient tous en civil. Riza n'avait pris avec elle qu'un pantacourt en jean bleu. Elle avait passé un de ses habituels tee-shirt noirs et enfila une veste pour camoufler ses armes. Alice elle avait mis une joie robe pleine de couleurs et arborait un sourire ravi. Tous trois rejoignirent les autres dans le hall de l'hôtel et pour gagner du temps, l'équipe se divisa. Évidemment, Riza refusa de laisser son Colonel, aussi, Fuery et Falman se mirent ensemble. Havoc et Breda formèrent le deuxième duo et Roy et Riza ainsi qu'Alice, le troisième. Ils se repartirent les tâches et décidèrent de se retrouver à une heure au même endroit.

Il s'agissait d'une grosse affaire de vol d'œuvres d'art. Le Colonel et son Sous-lieutenant se rendirent au musée de la ville qui avait été cambriolé une semaine auparavant tandis que les quatre autres allaient interroger des suspects. Sur place, le conservateur leur fournit la liste des employés. Il s'avérait que pour commettre leur forfait, il devait forcément y avoir quelqu'un en interne. Après des regroupements et comparaisons avec la liste du personnel d'autres musées, seul deux noms ressortir. Ils filèrent à la bibliothèque et apprirent dans les registres que l'un des deux vivait ici.

"Allons-y", déclara le Colonel.

Riza le suivit, Alice et Hayate gambadant à leur côté. En arrivant, ils retrouvèrent Fuery et Falman, l'homme étant un de leur suspect de base. Roy leur fit signe de faire le tour de la maison tandis qu'eux frappaient. Alice et Hayate étaient restés dans la voiture qu'ils avaient loué. Alors qu'ils attendaient bien gentiment que quelqu'un vienne leur ouvrir, un bruit de course se fit entendre et Riza sortit son arme, prête à tirer. Roy défonça la porte sans attendre et ils pénétrèrent, Riza la première.

"Clair, lança la jeune femme en jetant un œil au salon.

- Ici aussi, assura Roy.

- Cherchez pas", simplifia Falman de l'arrière de la maison.

Ils les rejoignirent par la porte de derrière et virent leur suspect fraîchement capturé par Falman et Fuery. Sans attendre, ils le ramenèrent à la salle qu'on leur avait attribué et l'interrogèrent.

Bien évidemment, il nia tout en bloc dans un premier temps. L'homme fit un peu moins le fier quand Roy décida de s'en charger lui même avec son Lieutenant. En effet, Roy sentait la tristesse anticipée de la jeune femme et ne voulait pas qu'elle loupe ce mariage. Quant à Riza, elle était remontée à bloc. Elle entra dans la pièce, arme à la main et s'assit sur la table, menaçante. Si leur suspect lança un sourire charmeur à la jolie blonde, il le regretta bien vite et le mur derrière lui encore plus.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?!" demanda-t-il, paniqué.

Il resta assis sur un ordre du Colonel, mais s'éloigna au maximum du Lieutenant. Celle-ci vérifia la chargeur de son arme méthodiquement, remit un balle et le chargea sous son regard terrorisé.

"Le nom de tes complices. On a vérifié ton alibi et il ne tient pas la route alors soit tu prends tout, seul et là c'est perpète pour toi, ou alors tu dénonces tes petits copains et on dira au juge d'être gentil", lança de but en blanc Roy en s'asseyant sur une chaise, totalement décontracté.

Leur suspect, George Dunkeltal commença à suer à grosses gouttes. Il était visiblement en grand dilemme intérieur. Riza sortit la feuille d'inculpation à ce moment et il tiqua quand son regard tomba sur le nombre d'année à l'ombre qui l'attendait s'il ne parlait pas.

"Ok, ok ! s'écria-t-il alors que la jeune femme levait son arme vers lui. Je vais tout vous dire."

Ils eurent le droit à des aveux complets et Riza resta avec lui tandis que Roy quittait la pièce. Il sortit s'aérer l'esprit, fier de leur avancée. Il ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper des autres et l'affaire était close. Dehors, Havoc était au téléphone.

"Mais oui, oui je sais. Mais qu'est ce que j'y peux Jane ! s'exclama le blond désolé. Je..."

Il fut coupé par Roy qui lui prit le téléphone des mains.

"Allo Jane, bonjour c'est le Colonel Roy Mustang", salua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur se répercutant jusqu'au ton de sa voix.

Un instant passa où Roy resta silencieux, écoutant ce que la jeune femme lui disait. Jean soupira et haussa les épaules, sortant une cigarette.

"Non, c'est bon, déclara le brun après un moment. Nous allons délégué l'affaire. Nous avons les noms des suspects, ils se trouvent tous à Central ou dans les alentours. Je vais prendre des billets pour le train de 18 heures et ils arriveront dans la nuit."

Nouveau silence et regard surpris d'Havoc. C'est qu'il était vraiment raide dingue d'elle ? Normalement, ils auraient du retourner tous ensemble à Central. À présent, il déléguait l'affaire pour qu'ils ne soient pas embêtés avec les arrestations et les rapports qui en découleraient et qu'ils ne pourraient bien évidemment pas faire puisque l'équipe ne serait plus au complet.

"Non, refusa Roy. On ne peut pas..."

Havoc tiqua. Ils ne pouvaient pas quoi ?

"Oui, oui, je comprends, mais..."

Roy lui lança un regard qu'il ne réussit pas à déchiffrer.

"Bon, ok. Oui... nos uniformes ça ira ? Ok, on fait ça. À ce soir."

Roy raccrocha en soupirant.

"Quand elle a une idée en tête c'est...

- Dur de lui faire changer d'avis, rit Havoc. Alors ?

- On est tous invité au mariage et faut que j'aille acheter les billets.

- C'est tout Jane, sourit Havoc. Mais je vais y aller. Le lieutenant ne doit pas être au courant j'imagine.

- Non, elle n'aime pas laisser une enquête en cours et me le reprocherait. Ça nous évitera des discussions inutiles. Je vous laisse y aller alors."

Jean hocha la tête et partit. Il se rendit à la gare et prit les billets pour le train de 18 heures. Lorsqu'il revint, Roy était de nouveau au téléphone avec le Quartier Général cette fois. Riza était toujours avec George dans la petite salle d'interrogatoire et c'était tant mieux, elle n'était pas au courant de leur combine ainsi. Il fila prévenir les autres qui étaient retournés à l'hôtel.

"Mais elle ne va pas nous en vouloir ? se méfia Fuery.

- Non, vous êtes invités et si vous n'y allez pas c'est Jane qui vous en voudra. Elle peut être pire que Riza quand elle veut."

Cette dernière remarque les décida. Ils iraient. Riza arriva peu de temps après et ils se précipitèrent sur leur rapport. Il s'agissait que tout soit en ordre pour l'autre équipe. Devant autant de zèle, leur Lieutenant ne pût que sourire. Elle fit son rapport également et monta ensuite boucler sa valise.

"Au fait Lieutenant ! appela Roy de sa chambre.

- Oui Colonel ?

- Le train est à 18 heures. Je suis désolé pour le mariage.

- Non, c'est bon. Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit-elle faiblement.

Elle ne convainquît personne, même pas elle et referma la porte de sa chambre, la mort dans l'âme. Alice avait déjà fait sa valise et Riza soupira de plus belle. Et en plus, elle privait sa sœur de sa petite nièce ! D'ici 18 heures, elle avait le temps. Aussi, elle s'occupa de sa valise et elles sortirent. Roy récupéra son rapport et leur donna quartier libre.

Hayate sur les talons, elles se promènerent en ville, prirent une glace, firent quelques boutiques. Riza ne pût que craquer quand elle vit Alice dans une robe à fleurs noués par un nœud papillon à la taille.

"Je te la prends", déclara la jeune femme.

La vendeuse lui indiqua aussitôt la même robe, mais à sa taille et l'essaya sous le regard ravi d'Alice. Elles prirent les deux robes et rentrèrent tranquillement à l'hôtel. Il était à peine cinq heures. Sitôt arrivées, Alice enfila sa robe et Riza dût en faire autant. La robe d'Alice était rose et blanche avec un peu de dentelle en bas, des bretelles croisées dans le dos et un nœud papillon à la taille. En revanche, celle de Riza différait par le colori, elle était violette et blanche. La jolie blonde lui fit deux tresses et lui mît ses petites sandalettes blanches. Elle sourit, attendrie devant sa petite bouille réjouie.

"À toi !" s'écria la fillette.

Elle enleva sa barrette et lui fit deux longues tresses n'écoutant absolument les récriminations de sa tante. Riza enfila ensuite ses sandales blanches en se félicitant de les avoir pris et jeta un œil à l'horloge. Elles avaient encore beaucoup de temps. Alice sortit alors un jeu de petits chevaux et elles descendirent s'installer sur la terrasse de l'hôtel. En chemin, elles croisèrent Fuery, mais il ne sembla pas les voir et continua sa route. Riza haussa les épaules. Pourquoi cet air sérieux, le Colonel leur avait pourtant laissé quartier libre ? En parlant du Colonel, elle remarqua un groupe de jeunes femmes et s'attendait à le voir au milieu fanfaronner comme à son habitude, mais il n'en était rien. Surprise, elle détailla le blond qui attirait autant les regards et celui-ci lui lança un sourire charmeur. Soupirante, elle détourna la tête et s'éloigna, tenant Alice par la main.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'ai la suite en réserve, je la posterais au début de la semaine. Bisous à tous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: Le mariage**

**Genre: Romance et Famille**

**Rating: Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Que se passe-t-il lorsque toute l'équipe se retrouve invitée au mariage de Jane, la sœur de Riza ? Je vous laisse le découvrir. Rencontres, balades à cheval et préparatifs de dernière minute au programme !**

**Disclamer: Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler: Aucun**

**Note : Merci aux deux habituées (heureusement que vous êtes là ^^) et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Finalement, elles s'assirent au bord de l'herbe un peu plus loin et commencèrent leur jeu. Néanmoins, Riza avait la tête ailleurs. C'était vrai, elle ignorait les hommes. Bien sûr, elle avait eu des aventures, mais il fallait qu'elle soit intéressée dès le début. Autre chose la préoccupait : Roy. Enfin, son Colonel. Elle ne le remarquait que maintenant, mais il ne fanfaronnait plus au bureau sur ses conquêtes. D'ailleurs, Havoc s'était même trouvé une copine. Riza soupira, Ted aussi avait une copine. Elle était impatiente de la rencontrer, ayant déjà lié connaissance avec celle de Jean, une brunette du nom d'Hortense. Elle était adorable, toujours très souriante et avec un doux accent du sud. Tout ça était très réjouissant en somme, sauf qu'à présent, elle était seule pour le mariage. Puis elle réalisa. De toute façon, elle n'y allait pas. Toutes ses questions étaient inutiles.

Riza soupira de plus belle.

"Tata ! réprimanda Alice. C'est ton tour et tes chevaux ont envie de rentrer à l'écurie !

- Ah oui, tu as raison."

Elle sourit, amusée et joua son tour. Soudain, elle se souvint de l'heure.

"Je reviens", déclara-t-elle.

Elle se leva et courut jusqu'au grand hall où Roy attendait, seul.

"Colonel ?" interrogea-t-elle.

Il enleva ses lunettes de soleil et la détailla des pieds à la tête avec étonnement.

"Heu, Lieutenant... vous êtes prête ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

- Oui, quelle heure..." commença-t-elle en cherchant une horloge des yeux.

Elle retint un cri en voyant qu'il était moins dix. Mais si rapidement qu'elle était venue, elle répartit. Elle rangea le jeu et prit Alice dans ses bras.

"Je vous confie Alice", déclara-t-elle en lui donnant la petite.

Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et récupéra leur affaire, fila à la réception, rendit les clés de la chambre et revint à bout de souffle dans le hall.

"On peut y aller, déclara-t-elle.

- Je vous suis", fit Roy en prenant son sac sur son épaule, une valise à la main.

Riza prit l'autre et les conduisit jusqu'à la gare où ils sautèrent dans le train. Les autres étaient déjà dedans depuis un moment, aussi ils ne les trouvèrent pas et s'installèrent dans un compartiment au hasard. Dans leur retard, Riza ne pense même pas à vérifier leur destination ce qui soulagea Roy.

"Nous arrivons à quatre heures, déclara-t-il alors qu'Alice s'asseyait sur le sol entre eux deux.

Elle acquiesça. En réalité, ils arrivaient un peu avant onze heures, le village de Riza et Jean étant situé à proximité.

"On joue ?" lança Alice en plaçant les petits chevaux.

Vaincue par son sourire, Riza s'assit à ses côtés.

"D'accord, mais je prends les bleus", décréta Roy.

Ils jouaient encore quand Jean vient les trouver.

"Bah vous étiez ici. On a eu peur que vous ayez loupé le train, expliqua le Sous-lieutenant.

- On a bien failli, fit Riza.

- On peut aller faire pipi ? demanda brusquement Alice en se levant, trépignant.

- Mais oui, sourit sa tante. Bien sûr, dis le si tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes."

Elle lui prit la main et fit signe à Hayate de les attendre ici.

"On revient ! s'exclama la fillette en leur faisant coucou de la main.

- Jane nous attend à la gare, informa Jean sitôt la porte refermée.

- Pour les lits ? s'enquit Roy.

- Et bien, souffla Jean. Il n'y a que Jane et les Hawkeye qui sont prévenus de notre arrivée et chez moi, c'est complet avec le mariage. Heureusement que Louise a encore de la place. Voyons, les Hawkeye ont deux chambres d'amis de libres d'après Jane. Ma copine n'arrive que demain, donc je peux dormir dans la chambre de Riza, réfléchit-il. Et Alice, elle va dormir avec ses parents.

- Vous allez dormir avec Riza ? lança Roy, avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Colonel, je suis le seul qu'elle acceptera dans son lit."

Roy soupira. Bien sûr, ils avaient été élevé ensemble alors que lui... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dormir dans le même lit qu'elle. D'ailleurs, il serait incapable de bien se comporter. Même si la jalousie le dévorait, il ne dit rien et acquiesça.

"Et qui est Louise ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

- Louise Hawkeye, la courageuse mère de William, Jules et Gabriel : les jumeaux, Capucine, Jane et Riza, sourit Jean.

-Voilà ! s'écria Alice en revenant. Tu fais une partie avec nous, Tonton ?" demanda la petite, s'adressant à Havoc.

Il n'était pas son oncle à proprement parler, mais elle le considérait comme tel. Roy qui restait stupéfait devant le nombre de frères et sœurs de son Lieutenant garda le silence et la fillette prépara les petits chevaux.

Après une énième victoire, Alice en eut marre et rangea le jeu.

"J'ai faim, déclara la petite en se tournant vers Riza.

- Moi aussi", fit Havoc en se levant.

En réalité, il avait plus envie de fumer et de laisser ses supérieurs entre eux que de manger.

"Je vous la ramène après, vous voulez quelque chose ? interrogea le blond.

- Oui, sourit Riza. Prends moi ce que tu veux, simplifia-t-elle.

Il connaissait ses goûts, aussi elle n'était pas inquiète.

"Oui, je veux bien un fruit, s'il vous plait", demanda le Flamme Alchemist avec un sourire.

Havoc et Alice sortirent et ils purent se rasseoir sur la banquette. Le calme avait du bon par moment et après la journée qu'ils avaient eu, ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : dormir. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui proposa Roy.

"Vous devriez dormir", souffla-t-il en enlevant sa veste en jean.

Il la posa sur ses épaules et ne pût s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue.

"Merci", murmura-t-elle, troublée.

Elle n'en montra rien et mît la veste, se retenant de humer son parfum. Il lui sourit. Ce qui la troubla encore plus. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ses sourires charmeurs, juste un sourire de joie. Elle manqua de rougir. Il était décidément très craquant, trop peut-être. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant et se tourna vers le paysage. Il n'était que 19 heures et le soleil ne se coucherait que dans au moins une heure. Riza posa sa tête près de la fenêtre et ferma les yeux.

"Quand sont vos vacances Colonel ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dans une semaine, informa-t-il. Je n'ai que deux semaines étant donné que j'en prends plus souvent que vous."

Elle acquiesça et ramena ses jambes sur la banquette. Le sommeil la gagna dans les minutes qui suivirent et il pût l'observer ou plutôt l'admirer à son aise.

Une petite heure plus tard, Alice et Havoc revinrent le ventre plein. Havoc tendit un fruit à Roy et Riza se réveilla au même moment. Il lui donna une pomme ainsi qu'un chocolat chaud.

"Pour la boisson, je ne savais pas quoi vous prendre Colonel alors j'ai juste une bouteille d'eau, fit le blond en lui tendant ladite bouteille d'eau.

- C'est très bien, merci"

Ils mangèrent, écoutant le récit du repas d'Alice, tout une histoire ! Puis, la petite bailla et s'allongea sur la banquette, la tête sur les cuisses de Riza.

"Je vais rejoindre les autres", déclara Havoc en repartant.

Riza avait les yeux posés sur sa nièce et lui caressait les cheveux. Bien évidemment, Alice ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Elle devait être épuisée après une journée comme celle-ci.

"Nous nous retrouverons à huit heures comme tous les matins ? interrogea distraitement Riza.

- Hein ? Heu... oui bien sûr Lieutenant", assura Roy en se souvenant brusquement du plan.

Il avait failli tout foutre en l'air. Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas avoir noté la surprise dans sa voix et restait focalisée sur Alice avec un tendre sourire. Bientôt ce sourire le gagna également. Riza avec un enfant ? Son enfant ? Ce serait tellement bien ! Mais voilà, avec elle il n'avait plus confiance en lui. Il tenait à la jeune femme et avait peur de faire une erreur et pourtant, il en avait conquis des femmes, mais Riza était spéciale. C'était la femme de sa vie, tout simplement. Oui, il le savait. Depuis bien longtemps d'ailleurs. Si au début il s'était voilé la face, il avait vite compris que ses sentiments à l'égard de la jolie blonde ne passeraient pas.

À présent, elle dormait également, l'air paisible. Il gardait ses yeux rivés sur elle et finit par s'endormir à son tour.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, à la suite d'une vive exclamation, ce fut pour apercevoir le bout de la robe de Riza disparaître par le couloir. Hayate la suivit aboyant joyeusement et Roy supposa alors qu'Alice était partie devant. Le train était arrêté, elle avait donc compris. S'étirant, il se leva, prit les sacs de son Lieutenant et d'Alice en plus des siens et les rejoignit sur le quai.

Là, Riza étreignait sa soeur, toutes les deux ravies.

"Comme je suis contente, murmura Riza.

- Tu peux remercier ton Colonel.

- Mais alors, reprit le Lieutenant, les autres sont là aussi ou ils ont pris un autre train pour Central.

- Non, déclara Jane, j'ai invité toute l'équipe."

Riza sourit, c'était tout Jane ça. Puis elle réalisa que c'était, comme venait de lui dire sa sœur, son Colonel qui avait organisé tout ça. Elle se tourna vers lui lentement alors qu'il posait les sacs sur le sol en soufflant. Il déglutit attendant sa réaction. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'elle lui dédia une magnifique sourire, s'avançant vers lui. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins à quelques mètres.

"Merci", sourit-elle.

Elle avait pris sa main et il la sentait hésiter. Les autres arrivèrent à ce moment et détournèrent ainsi l'attention de Jane et d'Alice. Riza en profita pour déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de Roy. Puis, elle se joignit à la bande, remerciant l'équipe. Roy posa une main rêveur sur sa joue et fut bien heureux qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de lumière.

"Maman a préparé un bon repas pour votre arrivée et elle doit nous attendre, sourit Jane après les présentations.

- Allons-y alors", répondit sa sœur en prenant un de ses sacs.

Elle attrapa la main d'Alice et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enquérir du second sac, Roy le tenait à la main, prêt à la suivre. Elle lui lança un sourire radieux.

Jane les guida jusqu'à sa voiture juste devant la gare. Dehors, le village était désert, ils furent soulagés de voir qu'il s'agissait plus d'un mini-bus que d'une voiture et placèrent les sacs dans le coffre. Tout le monde s'engouffra dans le véhicule et Alice vérifia personnellement que chacun s'était attaché.

"On peut y aller ? demanda Jane en jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur.

- Voui !" répondit la fillette, assise à côté de Riza.

Jane démarra alors et le voyage ne dura pas longtemps. De plus, il fut agrémenté des commentaires d'Havoc.

"Ici c'est la mairie.

- Et là, l'école où on a grandi. Tu te souviens Riza ?

- Le collège. Pour le lycée on a du aller en internat en ville.

- Oh ! Et voici ma maison, celle de la famille Havoc !

- Et voilà, celle des Hawkeye !"

Riza ne pût que sourire devant son air enfantin, chaque année il lui faisait la même chose, comme si elle avait pu oublier entre-temps.

Ils descendirent de voiture, et l'équipe resta un moment bouche bée devant la bâtisse. La maison était une ancienne ferme, comme leur apprit Jane. Elle était en pierre blanche, imposante et majestueuse. En fait, elle ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'à une maison ou une ferme. Ils restèrent muets un instant, admirant.

"Hey ! appela Riza. Je ne vais pas pouvoir porter toutes vos affaires !"

Même Alice portait un sac tandis que Riza avait les mains prises. Ils s'empressèrent de venir l'aider et ils se rendirent en silence vers l'entrée. La lumière qui ressortait des fenêtres délivrait une apparence douce et accueillante. En effet, ils entrèrent Jane en première, et une exclamation de joie se fit entendre. Une femme aux cheveux quelques peu grisonnants, mais au sourire magnifique se jeta dans les bras de Jane.

"Maman, souffla cette dernière, tu m'as vu il y a moins de vingt minutes.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Jane, sourit Louise, puisqu'il s'agissait d'elle.

Elle prit Havoc dans ses bras alors que tous venaient de déposer les sacs au pied de l'escalier excepté Alice et Riza qui étaient entrées en dernière et donc toujours devant la porte.

"Pardon !" s'écria la petite en poussant Breda puis Falman.

Enfin, elle pût se jeter dans les bras de Mamie Louise comme elle l'appela. Riza posa son sac devant la porte, abandonnant l'idée d'atteindre l'escalier. Mais c'était sans compter sur Louise qui s'inquiétait de ne pas voir sa petite Riza. Les membres de l'équipe se poussèrent alors et Louise poussa un deuxième cri de joie.

"Ma Riza !" s'esclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Les autres tiquèrent face sa grande sensiblité et furent d'autant plus surpris de voir leur Lieutenant en larmes également. Ce fut la jeune femme qui se précipita dans les bras de sa mère, étouffant un sanglot. Elles s'étreignirent longtemps et l'arrivée de William et de Rose ne les séparèrent pas.

"Coucou !" lança la brune.

Alice fila dans les bras de sa mère et enfin, Louise relâcha sa fille, passant et repassant ses mains sur ses joues, comme pour essuyer les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Le cœur de Roy se serra alors. Elle était loin de ses parents et de ceux qu'elle aimait pour quoi ? Pour lui...

Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, même si là en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de larmes de joie. L'équipe était silencieuse et confuse. Leur Lieutenant qui une semaine auparavant se montrait stricte et froide comme toujours était aujourd'hui en pleurs devant eux. Heureusement un grand bruit vient les tirer de leur gène et tous convergèrent vers le salon où un homme assez grand et bien bâti se tenait, tout sourire. À sa tignasse blonde comme les blés et ses yeux mordorés, ils surent que l'homme qui se tenait devant eux était le père de famille.

"Bonjour ! Je suis ravi des rencontrer enfin les collègues de ma fille. Charles Hawkeye, se présenta-t-il en adressant à chacun une chaude poignée de main.

- Bonjour, Roy Mustang", sourit le Colonel en serrant la main qui lui était tendu.

S'il perçut le changement de regard de Charles, il ne parvint pas à en déterminer la cause.

"Oh, oui, je suis malpolie. Je ne vous accueille même pas comme il faut, excusez moi, lança Louise visiblement en train de culpabiliser.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie", la rassura aussitôt Charles en posant une douce main sur son épaule.

Ses yeux tombèrent bientôt sur Riza et il s'élança vers elle en riant. Il la souleva dans ses bras tandis qu'elle protestait vainement et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

"Papa !" se plaignît-elle, ravie malgré tout.

Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues et souriant tendrement, le prit dans ses bras, sur la pointe des pieds.

"William, demanda alors Louise, peux-tu aller chercher Capucine, Roméo, Alex et les enfants.

- Oui Maman, obtempéra le jeune homme en montant quatre à quatre le grand escalier.

- J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé ? demanda la mère de famille en les faisant avancer vers la salle à manger.

- Oui, assura Havoc. On a juste cru que trois personnes étaient restées sur le quai de la gare, mais à part ça, ça était", ironisa-t-il.

Louise prit aussitôt un air inquiet, interrogeant la figure d'autorité, autrement dit le Colonel.

"Non, nous sommes justes arrivés un peu en retard, mais c'est tout", rassura Roy avec un sourire apaisant.

Elle acquiesça, leur enjoignant de s'asseoir autour de l'immense table en bois. Des cris se firent entendre et quatre têtes blondes déboulèrent dans la salle. Elles prirent Riza d'assauts, hurlant des "Tata Riza" qui étonnèrent un peu plus le groupe.

"Comme vous m'avez manqué ! s'écria la "Tata Riza" en question. Ethan tu as encore grandi.

- Et oui, on ne m'arrête plus !" décréta l'aîné du groupe âgé d'une dizaine d'année.

À côté de lui se tenait une petite fille au sourire espiègle, Jade. Celle-ci lui lança un sourire malicieux et à sa gauche la petite Nora qui visiblement venait de se réveiller, bailla. Alice, elle, était exitée comme une puce.

"Les enfants", appela avec douceur une femme dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Aussitôt, Ethan, Jade et Nora filèrent vers leur mère, interrogateurs. Celle-ci tenait un bébé dans ses bras et Rose vint récupéré son petit bout, Mathéo, le petit frère d'Alice.

"Merci Capucine, souffla Rose.

Riza se précipita dans les bras de sa grande sœur et lui présenta l'équipe. La porte d'entrée fut refermée dans un grincement et trois hommes apparurent dans la pièce. Le premier et le plus vieux, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Capucine. Le second lança un doux regard à Jane. Celle-ci posa le plat qu'elle venait d'apporter et se précipita dans les bras de son fiancé. Il rit en la rattrapant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sous les regards dégoûtés des enfants et amusés des adultes. William quant à lui entreprit d'aider son père à trouver des chaises pour faire asseoir tout ce petit monde.

"Roméo ? appela Louise.

Le mari de Capucine leva la tête dans sa direction et rejoignit Louise, se présentant au passage. Il aida sa belle-mère à couper la viande et bien vite, après le reste des présentations qui ne servirent à rien étant donné qu'à présent tous les noms entendus dansaient dans leur tête, ne formant plus qu'un embrouillamini inextricable. Bref, après tout ça, ils se mirent à table.

"C'est délicieux, lança Havoc la bouche pleine.

- Merci, Jean. Je suis contente que ce repas te plaise", sourit Louise en le réservant.

Le repas était relativement bruyant, les enfants expliquant à leur tante toute leur année, autrement dit, ils étaient loin d'avoir fini. Alors que Riza jetait un regard inquiet à son équipe -survivait-elle aux questions de sa maman ?- la porte claqua cette fois et deux têtes blondes, bouclés entrèrent dans un même mouvement. La jolie blonde se leva alors et avant le moindre pas, elle fut étouffée par les jumeaux.

"Oh mais c'est notre p'tite sœur préférée ! lança Jules en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Tout juste !" s'écria le second, Gabriel, déposant un baiser sur son autre joue.

Elle rit et ils se regardèrent, fiers d'eux mêmes. Ils prirent les petits sur leurs genoux et s'assirent de part et d'autre de la jolie blonde.

"Mais dis donc il y a du monde ici ! remarqua alors l'un des deux.

- Tu l'as dit, approuva le second.

- Les garçons, je vous présente mes collègues et amis, Kain Fuery, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman et Roy Mustang, déclara leur sœur.

- Enchanté !" répondirent-ils en cœur.

Bizarrement, leur regard malicieux se posa peut-être une seconde de trop sur le dernier cité. C'est vrai qu'il était beau gosse et pas qu'un peu. Ils lancèrent un regard amusé à leur sœur qui ne sembla pas les voir, absorbée comme elle l'était par ce délicieux gigot d'agneau. La conversation reprit, monopolisée par les jumeaux et ponctuée par les rires de Riza, ce qui comblait le reste de la famille. Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, une boisson chaude à la main. Breda, Fuery, Falman, Havoc ainsi que William et Roméo jouaient aux cartes tandis que Roy discutait tranquillement avec Charles, un verre d'alcool à la main. Allez savoir pourquoi, cela troubla Riza. Qu'avait-il à se dire de si sérieux ? Ils étaient un peu à l'écart, près de la fenêtre, aussi la jeune femme vint les rejoindre.

"Un problème ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude tandis que les enfants montaient se coucher, souhaitant une bonne nuit à tous.

- Aucun, Lieutenant, répondit aussitôt Roy avec un sourire.

- Bien Colonel", déclara Riza, comprenant que sa présence n'était pas désirée.

Elle s'éloigna anxieuse et se vit confier le petit Mathéo qui dormait depuis belle lurette, absolument pas troublé par le vacarme ambiant. Elle le berça avec douceur, suivant ses sœurs qui, elles, tenaient les mains des petits monstres dans le but avoué de les mettre au lit.

"Oh Riza ! appela sa mère.

- Oui, fit cette dernière en revenant sur ses pas, Mathéo dans les bras.

- Les chambres sont prêtes, tu feras la distribution. Aussi, peux-tu dire à ton père de venir me voir quand il aura fini ? demanda-t-elle se levant pour aller en cuisine.

- D'accord, sourit la jolie blonde. Je lui dis tout de suite.

- Merci ma chérie. Au fait !" s'écria-t-elle en l'interpellant à nouveau.

Elle se pencha vers elle d'une façon qu'elle voulait discrète.

"Quand est-ce que tu nous en fais un, toi aussi ? interrogea-t-en désignant le bébé dans ses bras.

- Maman !" répliqua Riza, faussement choquée.

Elle se retourna en souriant néanmoins et rejoingnit son père.

"Papa, maman aimerait te voir", déclara-t-elle tandis que le bébé commençait à s'agiter.

Avec douceur, elle le mît à la vertical et la posa tout contre elle le maintenant d'une main sous les fesses et l'autre au niveau de sa tête. Cela sembla le calmer aussitôt et Mathéo se mît à gazouiller. Elle sourit avec tendresse en releva la tête vers les deux hommes. Ils la regardaient, l'un stupéfait, l'autre souriant.

"J'y vais, excusez moi Mustang. Au fait Riza, tu es magnifique", complimenta son père en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Elle lui sourit et se tourna vers son Colonel.

"Je vous montre vos chambres ? questionna-t-elle en berçant le bébé.

- Euh... oui, approuva Roy, béat devant cette vision.

- Ça va permettre à ce petit bout de se rendormir, sourit Riza avant de se retourner vers les autres. Messieurs, déclara-t-elle, après la journée que nous avons vécu, vous devriez aller vous coucher", conseilla-t-elle.

Les jumeaux qui les regardaient jouer, furent les premiers à contester. Cependant, les autres se levèrent sans discuter, trop habitués à obéir aux ordres de leur Lieutenant.

"Je vous laisse ranger, fit la jeune femme à l'attention du reste de sa famille.

- T'inquiète Princesse", répondit William en rassemblant les cartes.

Suivie par l'équipe, Riza gagna l'étage où un long couloir deservait les chambres. Elle marqua une pause, permettant à Fuery, le dernier, de les rejoindre et se tourna vers la droite. Les différents bruits leur indiquèrent qu'à gauche devait se trouver les chambres des enfants.

"Normalement... fit-elle en poussant une première porte. Oui, voici une première chambre."

Aussitôt, Breda et Fuery posèrent leur valise, déclarant qu'il s'agissait de leur chambre, mais curieux, suivirent le reste du groupe. Le seconde chambre, tout aussi jolie et spacieuse que la première fut celle de Falman et Mustang. Néanmoins, tous suivirent la jeune femme. Elle entra dans un pièce qu'ils identifièrent comme étant la chambre de William lorsqu'elle déposa Mathéo dans son berceau. C'était une chambre assez sobre, aux couleurs clairs. Ils ressortirent sur la pointe des pieds, éteignant la lumière et Riza se dirigea alors vers la chambre du bout du couloir. Elle sautillait presque et Jean eut un sourire amusée en la voyant faire.

"Tu sais qu'elle n'aura pas changer", se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue puérilement et ouvrit la porte. C'était une grande chambre disposant de fenêtres sur trois pans de murs. Un grand lit double s'étalait au milieu et encore une fois, les murs étaient remplis d'étagères sur lesquels des tonnes de livres semblaient tenir, presque par miracle. Roy posa les sacs devant le lit. Avec son air nonchalant habituel, Havoc lança ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce et s'affala sur le lit, exténué. Il se releva cependant devant le regard menaçant de la jeune femme. Ils ressortirent et Riza leur montra une salle de bain, juste à côté de sa chambre et une deuxième, un peu plus loin, plus proche de la chambre de Breda et Fuery.

"Voilà, il y a des couvertures dans l'armoire si vous avez froid, et s'il y a un problème, n'hésitez pas", sourit leur Lieutenant.

Ils acquiescèrent, mais restèrent interloqués quand Jean retourna dans la chambre de Riza, souhaitant bonne nuit à tous.

"Vous dormez ensemble ?" interrogea innocemment Fuery.

Il se souvint à ce moment qu'il s'adressait à son Lieutenant et plaça une main devant son visage, apeuré. Tous furent sidérés en la voyant sourire.

"Oui, répondit-elle avec calme, il n'y plus de place et puis Jean est un ami d'enfance.

- C'est ça, rétorqua le blond du bout du couloir. Je vais juste te servir d'oreiller, oui, se moqua-t-il alors qu'elle rougissait.

- Jean Havoc ! gronda-t-elle. Je n'y peux rien si je bouge quand je dors !

- Quoi ?! Jean tu embêtes notre p'tite sœur adorée ! s'écria un des jumeaux en haut de l'escalier.

- Non je ne fais que souligner la vérité, répliqua le concerné.

- Quelle vérité ? s'enquit le deuxième.

- Bon, les garçons, allez vous coucher", ordonna Riza qui commençait à perdre patience.

Ils le sentirent aussi, ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. D'ailleurs, tous filèrent dans leur chambre respectif et Falman dût s'armer de beaucoup de patience pour réussir à supporter un Roy jaloux. De leur côté, Riza venait de passer une robe de nuit blanche assez ample arrivant à mi-cuisses. En fait, elle laissait beaucoup d'affaires ici, toutes celle d'été déjà, aussi, elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Baillant, elle se coucha et sentit Jean la rejoindre.

"Au fait", murmura-t-il après avoir éteint la lumière.

Elle marmonna un grognement et il continua.

"Hayate est toujours en bas ?"

Riza se redressa, les cheveux ébouriffés au possible. Elle alluma la lumière et se leva.

"Tu ne le ramènes pas ?" s'inquiéta Jean.

Non pas qu'il n'ait pas envie de voir Hayate, mais dormir avec lui et être réveillé par des léchouilles n'était pas ce qui lui plaisait le plus.

"Non, je vais juste lui dire bonne nuit et vérifier qu'il va bien."

Jean soupira tandis qu'elle refermait la porte. Dans le couloir, seul la lumière de la lune guidait ses pas. Pieds nus, elle descendit l'escalier et fut surprise du silence ambiant. Décidément, ils avaient du tomber comme des masses sur leur oreiller. Elle alluma la lumière du salon et fila dans la cuisine. Là, un aboiement l'accueillit, suivit d'un deuxième. Hayate vint vers elle, tout joyeux et Lord, le chien des Hawkeye, un grand dogue Amestrien (genre dogue Allemand) gris les rejoignit calmement.

"Salut mon beau", murmura-t-elle.

Elle les caressa un moment et leur souhaita bonne nuit, rassurée. Puis, elle remonta le plus silencieusement possible et croisa Falman qui revenait de la salle de bain.

"Bonne nuit", souffla-t-elle en souriant avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre.

Falman en resta pantois, il regagna sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit, les joues rougies.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ? questionna le Colonel avec curiosité, déjà allongé.

- Le Lieutenant... murmura-t-il, rougissant encore plus.

- Quoi ? lança Roy qui n'avait pas entendu.

- Je viens de croiser le Lieutenant Hawkeye dans le couloir, expliqua Falman. Elle portait une chemise de nuit blanche et ses cheveux étaient détachés, decoiffés même."

A présent, il bavait, se repassant la scène presque irréelle et une aura meurtrière le fit revenir à la réalité. Il toussa pour se redonner contenance et se glissa sous les couvertures, souhaitant un rapide bonne nuit. Roy finit par se recoucher et éteignit la lumière sans même lui répondre. Il était vert de jalousie. Un peu plus loin, Jean entendit la respiration de Riza se ralentir et la sentit bouger. La seconde suivante, elle s'était blottie contre lui comme une bienheureuse et il ne pût que sourire, attendri, avant de rejoindre à son tour les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Voili, voilou ! La suite des ces aventures. J'espère que vous appréciez et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot. Bisous à tous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: Le mariage**

**Genre: Romance et Famille**

**Rating: Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Que se passe-t-il lorsque toute l'équipe se retrouve invitée au mariage de Jane, la sœur de Riza ? Je vous laisse le découvrir. Rencontres, balades à cheval et préparatifs de dernière minute au programme !**

**Disclamer: Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler: Aucun**

**Note : Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et je m'excuse pour le retard. Je viens de passer une semaine sans aucune connexion internet. Merci de me suivre et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Havoc se réveilla, tous étaient déjà levés. Il rejoignit le salle à manger où Breda, Falman, Fuery et Mustang déjeunaient encore, accompagnés par Jane. Il s'assit en grimaçant, se massant l'épaule douloureusement.

"Que se passe-t-il Jean ? s'enquit la jeune femme en lui servant un bol de café.

- Merci, marmonna-t-il. Riza, je lui ai encore servi d'oreiller."

Jane éclata alors de rire.

"Tu savais à quoi t'en tenir en acceptant de dormir avec elle, rétorqua la future mariée.

- Mouais, il n'empêche qu'elle pourrait, je ne sais pas moi ! Peut être dormir sur mon torse plutôt que sur mon épaule ! grogna le blond. Je ne la sens même plus !"

Jane leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bah plains toi à la concernée", décréta Jane alors que tous étaient silencieux.

En effet, Mustang refoulait en vain les images d'Havoc et de Riza dormant ensemble, Fuery rougissait à vue d'œil, Breda souriait assez bizarrement et Falman semblait très intéressé par sa tartine soudainement. Le silence qui s'était installé fut brusquement rompu par l'arrivée joyeuse de Riza. Vêtue d'un short en jean, d'un débardeur noir et de sandalettes blanches, elle portait un panier en osier, apparament rempli de fruits. Elle avait pour une fois les cheveux détachés et ces derniers virevoltaient gracieusement dans son dos.

"Bonjour !" lança-t-elle au groupe.

Ils lui répondirent et le grognement de Jean l'interpella.

"Eh bien, ça ne va pas ?" demanda la jeune femme en posant le panier au bout de la table, inquiète.

Il ne pût que soupirer devant son air. Non, décidément il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

"Non, c'est bon. Juste..."

Riza sembla comprendre à sa main posée sur son épaule.

"Je suis désolée", déclara-t-elle en se plaçant derrière lui.

Elle commença à le masser en guise d'excuses et il se détendît rapidement.

"C'est plus fort que moi, quand je dors avec quelqu'un, se justifia la jolie blonde, peinée.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va mieux", assura-t-il en posant une main sur la sienne, relevant la tête.

Elle plongea un instant ses yeux dans les siens, voulant être sûre qu'il allait mieux et lui sourit finalement. Riza reprit son panier de fruits et un cri se fit entendre.

"Tata Riza !" s'écria la petite Jade en se précipitant vers elle.

Celle-ci reposa son panier et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

"Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Nora !" s'écria la fillette, visiblement inquiète.

Riza se redressa aussitôt et avant qu'elle ne se rende dehors guidée par Jade. Nora entra dans la pièce en pleurant et laissa Riza la prendre dans ses bras.

"Tu as mal quelque part, mon ange ?" interrogea-t-elle, cherchant d'éventuelles blessures.

Elle fut rassurée lorsque la petite nia d'un signe de tête.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" questionna la jeune femme avec douceur.

Nora reprima quelques sanglots et murmura ses soucis à l'oreille de Riza.

"Mais il va revenir", assura cette dernière.

Les yeux de Nora se remplir alors d'espoir tandis que Jade, voyant sa sœur allait mieux et le panier de fruits non loin, se servait avec gourmandise.

"Je pense que vu l'heure qu'il est, et vous connaissant, il a dût aller s'habiller, il reviendra.

- C'est vrai ? demanda la fillette.

- Oui", confirma la jolie blonde.

Nora sourit alors et se dégagea des bras de sa tante. Elle fila vers le panier de fruits, prit une poignée de fraises et les deux fillettes déguerpirent sous les reproches de leur tante. Celle-ci soupira, mains sur les hanches et Havoc lui lança un regard entendu.

"Timothy ?" questionna-t-il en connaissant la réponse.

Elle acquiesça, prit son panier de fruits et fila en cuisine.

"Qui est Timothy ? demanda alors Fuery.

- Le meilleur ami de Nora, ils sont inséparables alors toute séparation est souvent compliquée", ironisa le blond avant de mordre dans sa tartine.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un sourire.

"Jean, disputa gentiment Riza de la cuisine. On était pareil au même âge."

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à manger et bientôt, tous partirent se préparer. Lorsqu'ils revinrent en bas, un tourne-disque avait été allumé dans l'entrée et diffusait une douce musique aussi bien dehors que dedans. La grande table avait été mise dans la cour, certainement pour accueillir le banquet du mariage. Riza et Jane étaient tranquillement debout devant la table, en train de couper des fraises en morceau.

"Eh bien, sourit Jane. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Si vous pouviez sortir les chaises, ça nous arrangerait."

Ils obtempèrent sans discuter.

"Pouvons-nous faire autre chose ? demanda Roy en jetant un coup d'oeil à la table.

- Oui, tout est prêt excepté pour le repas."

L'espace de deux secondes, l'équipe paniqua. Quoi ?! Faire la cuisine ? Eux ! Puis ils comprirent à son geste qu'elle parlait des tables.

"Elles sont dans la grange et il y a des tréteaux à côté, Jean vous montrera, expliqua Jane.

- Ok, on s'en occupe", affirma Roy, se tournant vers Havoc.

Il les conduisit jusqu'à ladite grange et repoussa la porte. À l'intérieur, une grande réserve de foin et de paille les firent éternuer et ils remarquèrent aussi tout un côté consacré aux chevaux. En effet, de la ferme on entendait très bien les chevaux et il devinait que le petit chemin de derrière devait mener aux écuries. Dans le fond, ils trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient et sous les ordres du Colonel Mustang, ils firent une chaîne, sortant ainsi tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Les femmes les observaient amusées, coupant les fraises en deux et les enfants, qui jouaient non loin, arrivèrent en courant pour donner un coup de mains. En fait, ils les embêtaient plus qu'autre chose, posant toutes sortes de question, mais dans un environnement comme celui-ci, cela ne les énerva pas et eux aussi furent amusés de leur enthousiasme.

Les tables commençaient doucement mais sûrement à se monter quand Louise revint, apparemment au comble du stress. Elle posa mille et une question à Jane et celle-ci sentit l'angoisse la gagnait.

"Bien sûr, maman, je l'ai essayé ce matin, répondit sa fille à une énième question.

- Maman, essaya de tempérer Riza. Tout est opérationnel."

Ce mot qui venait sans aucun doute de l'armée, fit sourire l'équipe, mais n'empêcha pas leur mère de continuer. Les enfants, sages, choisirent ce moment pour s'éclipser. Riza sortit une liste de sa poche et vérifia une nouvelle fois, mais tout semblait au point. C'était fou, Louise semblait presque hors d'elle et les garçons posèrent leur yeux sur les tables avec un faux air très occupés. La mère de famille entra dans la maison et personne ne pût réprimer un soupire de soulagement.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Jane, murmura Riza avec douceur, la liste à la main. Tout est ok et tout se passera bien."

Jane lui lança un sourire peu assuré pour la remercier de sa sollicitude, mais elle paraissait inquiète. Riza posa une main sur son épaule et finalement l'amena contre elle. Sa sœur glissa sa tête tout contre son cou, cette position l'avait toujours apaisé.

"Merci, Riza. Je pense qu'elle commençe enfin enfin à s'alarmer", justifia la jeune femme.

Sa sœur opina.

"C'est sûr même, tu connais mamn. C'est la veille qu'elle réalise."

Jane acquiesça avec plus de conviction déjà, ce qui fit plaisir à sa sœur. C'est à ce moment là que les premières notes d'une chanson bien connue des deux sœurs retentit.

Riza sourit triomphalement et bondit dans la maison. Elle monta le volume et rejoignit sa sœur, mimant les paroles de ladite chanson. Ses gestes exagérés rendaient la situation comique et Jane éclata de rire avant de la rejoindre dans son show.

Lorsque la musique démarra vraiment, dans un rythme affolant, elles se mirent à danser bruyamment, embarquant Havoc au passage. Il se laissa faire avec son attitude nonchalante habituelle.

Le reste de de l'equipe les observait, stupéfaits. C'était assez déroutant de voir leur Lieutenant danser et même plus, rire ainsi. Elle se tournait littéralement en ridicule pour distraire sa sœur et ça fonctionnait. À fond dans leur danse, Havoc, Riza et Jane ne remarquèrent pas l'arrivée d'un van. Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année à peine, blond comme les blés, sauta du véhicule et s'étira avec nonchalance. Il ébouriffa sa chevelure et la noua en catogan. Elle lui arrivait au bas du cou et avec sa mâchoire carrée, mais pas trop, ses yeux bleus profonds, il fallait avouer qu'il était plein de charme et qu'aussitôt, les membres de la team Mustang se sentirent défavorisés. Enfin tous, sauf un bien à évidemment. Mustang en personne s'interrogeait grandement sur l'identité du blond, même s'il avait quelques pistes. Le blond en question nota tout de suite la présence de Riza et aussi discrètement que possible, se faufila jusqu'à elle. La grande brune qui venait de descendre côté conducteur du van leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire, amusée. Elle prit un licol avec elle et ouvrit une des portes du van. Jane sourit en apercevant le blond, mais n'en fit rien, continuant de danser avec sa sœur. Elle la lâcha au dernier moment après l'avoir fait tourner sur elle-même. Sans même que Riza ne s'en rende compte, elle se retrouva dans les bras du blond. La musique venait de prendre fin et une autre commençait.

"Teddy !" s'écria la jolie blonde avant de sauter dans ses bras.

Ce n'est qu'après de longues retrouvailles qu'ils se séparèrent.

"Alors comme ça, on ne dit plus bonjour à son frère ? lança Havoc avant d'étreindre Teddy contre lui.

- Salut, vieux, rit le blond, heureux d'enfin revoir son frère.

- Est-ce que tu es content que je sois là ? Ou c'est juste parce que mon arrivée est liée à celle de Riza ?" questionna encore Havoc en blaguant.

Son frère lui répondit par une tape sur l'épaule et vint embrasser Jane.

"Salut à toi, future mariée. Pas trop stressée ? demanda-t-il avant de sentir un regard noir dans son dos.

- Je me tue à la décontracter et il faut que tu en rajoutes !" s'énerva Riza.

Loin de la frayeur que ressentirent les autres, Teddy éclata de rire.

"Mais oui, c'est mon but dans la vie", ironisa le blond, esquivant un coup.

Il se tourna alors vers le reste de groupe, se demandant à qui il avait affaire.

"Voici nos collègues et amis", lui apprit Riza en s'avançant.

Elle lui présenta les quatre hommes et il leur serra la main, enchanté de les connaître enfin.

"Ah ! soupira-t-il. Tu as de la chance Jean de bosser avec Riza !"

Jean ne répondit rien, passant en boucles les différents et fréquentes engueulades de son Lieutenant quant à leur rythme de travail. Finalement, Teddy était peut-être le plus chanceux. Un détail lui revint à ce moment.

"Ah fait toi ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'il allait entrer dans la bâtisse saluer Louise.

Son frère le dévisagea surpris et au regard de Jean, Riza comprit.

"Oui ! s'exclama Riza, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes. Raconte nous tout !"

Elle bondit à ses côtés, les yeux pétillants de malice. Jean se précipita vers son frère, tout aussi impatient.

"Bien, souffla Teddy en comprenant. Visiblement je n'ai plus le choix. Le mieux serait que je vous la présente, non ?"

Il avait un drôle d'air, mais les deux autres, excités comme ils l'étaient ne le remarquèrent pas.

"Quand ça ?! questionna la jolie blonde, sautant presque sur place.

- Maintenant", lança Teddy en les plantant là.

Il se dirigea vers le camion tandis que Riza et Jean étaient perdus. Quoi ? Il l'avait emmené avec lui ? Et elle avait attendu tout ce temps dans le van ? Riza s'avançait, prête à en découdre avec son meilleur ami qui faisait ainsi attendre une femme quand un hennissement bien connu retentit suivit d'un cri.

"Rah ! pesta une voix. Il m'a encore échappé !"

Un cheval noir apparut de derrière le van. Teddy tenta en vain de l'arrêter, mais l'animal ne même pas le remarquer. Il l'esquiva, fonçant droit vers les tables fraîchement installées. Visiblement il avait été effrayé par quelque chose et alors que Jean se jetait sur le côté, instinct de survie. Riza se précipita devant son Colonel. Le cheval changea alors de direction et galopa vers elle. La jolie blonde comprit alors le pourquoi de son comportement.

"Mustang !" gronda-t-elle en marchant vers le cheval.

Cette exclamation fit aussi bien sursauter l'animal que Roy Mustang. Sa maîtresse adorée n'était donc pas contente de le voir ? Il plaqua ses oreilles en arrière et baissa la tête, soufflant bruyamment. Heureusement, une tape sur son encolure le rassura. Aussitôt ledit Mustang releva la tête, les oreilles en avant, l'œil pétillant.

"Mais oui, mais oui, rit la jeune femme. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me foncer dessus."

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il ne comprenait rien. En effet, l'animal avait juste noté son changement d'attitude par son sourire et sa voix chaude et réconfortante. Enfin, il avait retrouvé sa maîtresse. Comme le ferait un chien, il piaffa et démontra sa joie par des hennissements et hochements de tête répétitifs, ce qui fit rigoler Riza. Elle lui flatta à nouveau l'encolure et attrapa la longe qui traînait ses pieds.

"Je vous présente Mustang, déclara-t-elle au reste de la bande qui commençait à peine à sortir de dessous les tables où ils s'étaient abrités."

C'était donc lui, le fameux étalon dont avait parlé Alice dans le train.

* * *

**Bon la suite n'est pas encore écrit alors prenez votre mal en patience et je m'excuse d'avance pour le temps d'attente. N'oubliez pas mes reviews ^^ bisous à tous ! **


End file.
